Writing contest
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Original writing contest, contest results now up!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know there have been a few story contest's about recently so maybe it's got people in the mood to take part in one. Especially if you missed the previous ones.

So I thought I would do one and see how that went. So I guess you are going to want to know the rules. Well to make it a little different I have come up with the following set of conditions.

The story must contain at least one current Superstar and Diva in the WWE today, that's one of each. They do not have to be portrayed as a couple.

Your story must be more than 500 words long, so no drabbles

The story must be all in one chapter but there is no upper limit of words.

The story must be an original for this contest, even if an old story fits the criteria it will not be accepted.

Your story must begin with one of these lines.

"The fog rolled in across the bay and (insert character's name) knew that this was going to be a night they would never forget."

"Today the yacht exploded and now we are stuck here."

"She was not going to cry this time, in fact she was finally going to do something about this situation. (insert character's name) Knew that she couldn't go on like this anymore."

"Waking up in some unknown person's hotel room was not the way (insert character's name) wanted to start his day."

"They had found themselves in odd situations before, but this one really took the cake."

If you would like to participate then leave a review on here and I will know what I have got coming my way. When you have written the story up load it as a DocX and Pm me and I will upload it and post it on this page so I can keep all the entries together.

The due date for this contest will be July 24th that's one month to get your thinking caps on and come up with something special.

I will be allocating three judges to decide the winner, so if you're interested also let me know via review and I will take first come first serve.

Extra points will be awarded for original plot lines and interesting/different couples. So try and be as creative as possible and think of this contest as a way to expand your writing talent.

Any other questions just PM me and I will get back to you asap. So enter tell your friend's to enter and just give it a bash.

Warmest regard's

Claire XxX


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE THINGS I FORGOT TO MENTION.

Number one obviously because this will be posted on the main site I will not be accepting M rated fics, sorry guys if that was what you had in mind.

Number two. Also I didn't really mention prizes. To be honest they are still in the working somewhat. It will be some kind of promotional thing for the winning author, and their story.

An endorsement from me on my own page, and the notoriety of being about to call themselves an award winning writer.

If you have any idea's or requests for this then I am happy to take any suggestions you want to give.

Number three of you want to be a judge I will need to know asap as I will need to let you know the details of how this contest will be marked.

Please leave any details of wanting to enter on the review page here or PM me. If you want to be a judge you can do the same. I am hoping this will encourage more people to try different things and read more of the wonderful authors we have on this site. Something I have recently discovered myself.

I hope I can get back to you soon with some of the first stories so come on have a go and get writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick update for you. I now have four people interested in writing stories for this contest.

I also have one judge, I am still looking for two others who would like to join me. Please send me a review or a PM and let me know if you would like to take part as either a judge or as a writer.

All details of how to enter and what is required are on the first page, if you have any questions about how to enter or upload your story as a DocX file than let me know and I will be happy to answer all the questions I can.

As for prizes I had the idea of making a one shot where the winning author is the star, alongside the diva or superstar of their choice, written by me of course, and it can be any kind of story they like.

Any ideas for prizes are welcomed and f you are thinking of taking part and you have an idea of something you want then let me know and I will see what I can do.

Make sure you keep checking my page for updates as I hope to be posting some stories as soon as they come in.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick update for you on this contest.

I now have three judges

Redheadedsweetheart

Addicted to Cenation

XXXFutureWWEDivaxxx

Thank you to all of them for taking this on. If you want to ask anything about the contest or have a story you wish to submit, please PM me and let me know, or leave me a review on this page.

All details concerning what is required in your story are located on the first page.

Judges entries are now closed however, but I hope there will be plenty of entries in this contest for us to have a good read though. I know there are some awesome authors out there, so give it a go.

Please stay tuned for updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Sign In . Sign Up . - unleash your imagination mobile edition

Help

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . Stories: New . Updated . Crossovers: New . Updated

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Search » Story Author Forum Community

Help » Support . Privacy . TOS . Ad Blocker .

B s . A A A full 3/4 1/2 E E Light Dark Misc » Wrestling » **A friend in me**

XxxDarkCloudxxX  
>Author of 45 StoriesRated: T - English - FriendshipRomance - Melina & Cody Rhodes - Reviews: 1 - Published: 07-14-11 - id:7180925

Share

ok here is the first in our story contest, please read and enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

**A/N: Okay, this is a response to Claire O' Mack's challenge XD. I've never been in a writing contest so I'm excited and a little nervous at the same time. I hope Claire, as well as others; enjoy this little piece I came up with C: **

Waking up in some unknown person's hotel room was not the way Melina wanted to start her day.

The raven haired beauty blinked a few times as she looked around the unknown territory. It didn't take her long to realize that she wasn't in her hotel room…..Melina Perez let out a yawn and kicked the covers off of her legs. She saw that she was in an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Whose room was she in? The Latina got her answer when the bathroom door opened and Cody Rhodes stepped out, in a wife beater and pajama pants. Seeing that Melina was awake, Cody sent her a smile.

"Hey, you're up." He said.

Melina nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah….how did I get here?" she asked, looking around. Cody sat on the empty spot on the bed next to her. "Well….you were passed out in the V.I.P section last night." He answered chuckling. Melina flushed with embarrassment and ducked her head slightly, allowing a black curl to fall in her face. Cody laughed slightly when he saw this. It had been rumored that Melina had a shy side, but he never thought he would actually see it.

It was a bit nice to see her in a different light.

"I guess I got carried away." She said shyly. Cody smiled and gestured to himself. "Don't we all?" he asked earning a giggle from the pretty Latina. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. This started off as awkward, but Cody's attitude changed all that. She _had _partied pretty hard at the club.

"Y'know, it's crazy….I arrived with Alberto but I left the club with you." Melina said, sending Cody a grateful look. He nodded, remembering how Alberto had just abandoned Melina to be with the blonde Barbie, Kelly. It truly angered him when he saw Melina lying on the leather couch, completely unaware of what was going on. Someone could've easily taken advantage of her, or worse! The young superstar let it go for now.

"Well, how's the aftermath?" he joked. Melina groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead. "It sucks." She answered, earning Cody to chuckle. "Well, maybe you learned your lesson. Ted wasn't too happy to see you in his bed last night either." Cody said as he walked to the bathroom. Melina winced at the fact that she had intruded on Ted's bed. She made a mental note to apologize to him later.

The Latina had a terrible headache, and she had a signing with Cody later on. Headache _and _screaming fans? Oh boy…

Cody came back into the room with aspirin and a glass of water. He handed her the things. "That should ease it up a bit." He said. Melina swallowed the capsules with the water and sat the glass on the end table next to Ted's bed. "Thank you Cody. For e-" Melina started but Cody shushed her. "It's fine. A friend wouldn't bail on another." He said.

Melina smiled, causing Cody to return it.

"Hey, Ted and Maryse are going to the Carnival later….why don't we tag along?" the young superstar asked.

Melina blinked multiple times. "I dunno…" she answered honestly, remembering she had plans with Alberto later on. Cody's face fell, but he nodded. "Fair Enough." He said, knowing her reason for denying his invitation. "Cody…" Melina said, but trailed off when Cody raised his hands in the air. "It's fine….no worries." Was all he said before going inside the bathroom. Melina let out a soft sigh as she grabbed her clothes form the night before.

…..

Ted laughed as he and Maryse played the game where you would shoot water at a small dot. Cody stood behind the couple and laughed as well. Both Ted _and _Maryse sucked at aiming, but Maryse was winning. "C'mon Ted, you're gonna let a girl beat ya?" Cody asked as he held the stuffed animal Ted had won for Maryse earlier. "If he wants a girlfriend, yes he is." The French-Canadian diva answered looking at Ted.

In a matter of minutes, the contest was over and Maryse had won a giant banana pillow. "Here Cody, you keep it." She said, handing the young superstar the banana. "What? I'm your boyfriend, I should get that." Ted complained. Cody chuckled as he held the giant banana. "Sorry dude, I'm just too…._dashing_." he said laughing. Maryse giggled and they all began walking to the Ferris wheel. "Teddy, let's go up there." Maryse said, as she held her boyfriend's hand.

"Do we have to?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes. Cody, would you mind watching our stuff? Then when we're finished you can get on." Maryse asked. Cody nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yeah sure." He said. "Ah! Thank you Coddles." Maryse said, pressing a quick kiss to Cody's cheek. He chuckled as she and Ted went to stand in line. "Oh, you're here too eh?" a voice asked, causing Cody to turn around. He saw Alberto Del Rio standing there, with Kelly on his arm. This confused him a bit, knowing Melina had plans with Alberto, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Uh…yeah." Cody answered before turning back around.

"Everyone's here." Kelly beamed. Cody rolled his eyes, but still said nothing. He had learned as a kid _If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. _The young superstar looked at the 'couple' and shook his head. "Aren't you dating Melina?" he asked. "Yeah…but what Melina doesn't know won't hurt her huh?" Alberto asked, smiling. Cody raised his eyebrows. He looked over Alberto's shoulder and saw Melina standing there, with a giant teddy bear in her arms. It was obvious she didn't know Alberto was here, because as soon as Cody laid his eyes on her, she ducked her head and walked off.

"Right…" he said walking past Alberto and Kelly.

The Carnival was crowded today, so he only hoped Melina hadn't gotten far. She had been quiet during their signing today, being she had upset him a bit. He never liked Alberto, but he tolerated him for Melina's benefit. "Melina?" he called. He stopped when he heard sniffling nearby. He saw a stage nearby, where clowns would perform. It sounded like someone was crying….._under _the stage.

Cody raised his brows, but slowly moved the curtain.

There was Melina, sitting on the grass, her knees to her chest, the giant teddy bear lying absently a few feet away from her. "Melina….I'm sorry you had to see that." Cody said as he sat in front of her, making sure the curtain covered them. He was sure she didn't want anyone seeing that she had been crying. The Latina didn't reply as she rested her forehead on her knees. "What did I do? What does Kelly have that I don't?" she asked, looking at Cody.

"No, no Melina. You didn't do anything….and _you _have a lot of things that Kelly doesn't….Alberto's going to do the same thing to her in a matter of weeks. He made a mistake and he's the one to blame…not you." Cody said, tucking a lock of Melina's hair behind her ear. He always thought she was beautiful, even now. With the eyeliner running down her face, she was still flawless to him.

She wiped her eyes with her hand and looked at him. "I…I'm sorry Cody. I was going to surprise him by showing up here with a teddy bear I won him, but obviously that was a waste." Melina said, looking at the giant bear. Cody sighed, making a mental note to punch Del Rio's lights out. "Look, if you need a room to stay in, I'll kick Ted out again." He said, making Melina giggle slightly, but she was still crying.

"I thought he would be the one Y'know? I thought I would find happiness with Alberto, but I guess I was wrong…ever since I broke up with JoMo, I just haven't been the same." She admitted, sniffling. Cody nodded, taking Melina's small hand in his. It was a friendly gesture, and Melina was grateful for it. "Well, I'm not sure where you're going with him…but you have a friend in me Melina." Cody said, looking into her eyes.

Those words made Melina smile, and she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. This took him by surprise, but he smiled and returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her torso. They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything. With their new friendship, they didn't need words, they didn't need to verbally express their feelings because they both knew how it was to be hurt and in need of comfort.

They pulled apart, and Melina was blushing like a tomato. "Here." She said, picking up the teddy bear and handing it to Cody. "You deserve it more than he does." Melina added as Cody took the bear from her hands. "Thanks….I have something for you too." He said, handing the Latina the giant banana that Maryse had given him. "Oh, I always wanted one of these." She said, hugging it to herself. Cody chuckled. "Now, let's catch up with Ted and Maryse." Cody said. Melina nodded as he removed the curtain and stepped out. He grabbed Melina's hand, helping her get out as well. He let her hand go when they started walking towards the Ferris Wheel. Melina reached and took his hand again, liking the warmth. He sent her a smile and said nothing when she ducked her head.

As they walked through the crowd of occupants and performers, Melina had pleasant thoughts. She wasn't sure where she would co as far as she and Cody, but she knew one thing.

She truly found a friend in him, all because of her passing out.

**Ah, I hope you liked it although it was a bit cheesy, but it was fun to write XD **

Review this StoryReport Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

Sign In . Sign Up . - unleash your imagination mobile edition

Help

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . Stories: New . Updated . Crossovers: New . Updated

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Search » Story Author Forum Community

Help » Support . Privacy . TOS . Ad Blocker .

B s . A A A full 3/4 1/2 E E Light Dark Misc » Wrestling » **Fact or Faked?**

TakerQueenUnleashed  
>Author of 4 StoriesRated: K+ - English - Humor - John Cena &amp; Gail Kim - Reviews: 1 - Published: 07-21-11 - Complete - id:72<p>

here is the next entry i hope you all enjoy it, please don't forget to review and let them know how they are doing.

**A/N I had fun writing this! Its kinda weird,I think,but also enjoyable and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing this out haha(: **

They had found themselves in odd situations before, but this one really took the cake. Out of anything John would have thought was over the line,this could not compare. How is it even possible that she was ...

**_Breathe Cena. Just take a deep and slow breath. _**Coaching himself with his eyes closed,walking down the now very empty backstage arena hallways,bumping into her was the last thing he needed.

"Uh John I don't think walking around with your eyes closed is very safe." Gail Kim snorted and shook her head.

John gulped. "Yeah uh,I'll make sure not to do that again." He averted his eyes downward,not able to look into Gail's after seeing what he did mere minutes ago.

"Is everything okay?" She sounded concerned,as well she was.

"Chyeah," he forced a smile,"Everything is okay ... Just peachy."

Gail smiled and nodded,"Well okay. I'll see you tomorrow night then big guy." She playfully punched his stomach with her very small and seemingly fragile fist.

"Alrighty then." He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as Gail walked back the way he had just came from.

"John get a hold of yourself! Maybe you just saw wrong ... Yeah that's it." Trying to convince himself that Gail wasn't what he thought she was,he went to his locker room and grabbed his things,leaving the arena mind half traumatized.

*!*

John walked in the arena the next day with eyelids half closed and a little drag in his step. He didn't even bother greeting anyone,just went straight to the locker room. He didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. That image of Gail and that thing that was hanging-Oh god he was gonna get sick.

"Hello Cena." Glenn greeted the WWE Superstar. When he didn't get a response,he knew something was up. John was always the happy one ...

"Hey Cena what's got your balls in a vice grip?" That just earned a wince from the smaller man.

"Why would you say that Glenn!"

"Say what? What the hell did I do?" The much larger man sat down and began taking off his boots,setting them aside until he would leave later on that night.

"Nothing its just," John sat down on the steel chair by the bench Glenn was occupying,"I saw something last night that I did NOT want to see."

Glenn chuckled,"It couldn't have been that bad Cena." Glenn received a stone cold glare and figured it was THAT bad.

"Well what did you see?"

John gulped nervously and inched closer to Glenn,"Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't now spill it Vanilla Ice." John smacked him upside the head,"Don't call me that!"

"Ya don't have to be violent!"

"Do you want to know what I saw or not?"

"Alright,alright but if you hit me like that again I'm gonna bury yer ass!"

John rolled his eyes,"Okay ... Well I was ..."

_**"Yoo Ryder! How's it?"**_  
><em><strong>"Kelly stay pretty!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Woah Morrison,Melina get a room will ya?"<strong>_

_**He walked to the locker room and searched through his duffel bag for some clean pair of socks that he very much needed for tonight.**_

_**"Damn! I must have forgot again!" John sighed and sat down on the bench heavily. All of the guys he could borrow socks from had already finished their matches and went home. The rest,well ... He wasn't so sure where their feet have been.**_

_**"OH!" John stood up rather quickly and hurried on over to the girls locker room. They must have some socks that he could borrow just for tonight!**_

"Wait,wait,wait! Socks Cena? The ending to this horrid beginning of a story better be goddamn good."

"Shush Glenn,let me finish!"

Glenn just growled.

_**Maryse was on the other side and happily invited John into the locker room.**_

_**"Socks? I think Gail has some. She's in the showers. You could wait for her here."**_

_**"Yeah I will thanks Maryse." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for her match with Eve. John just sat down and patiently waited for Gail to come from the showers. **_

_**"Uhm John?" Gail wrapped the towel around herself tighter.**_

_**"Gail,thank god! I was told you have an extra pair of socks I can borrow?" **_

_**"Yeah I do. Just let me change really quick."**_

"Wait,wait,wait! A almost naked Gail Kim alone in a room with you? What is so bad-"

"Will you LET ME FINISH!"

"Do NOT yell at ME!"

"Anyway!"

_**John watched as Gail went to the bathroom and closed the door leaving it opened slightly. How could he resist? John inched his was slowly toward the door and peeked,regretting it the moment he saw what Gail hid from the rest of the world between her legs.**_

"She has a PENIS!" John quickly put his hand over Glenns mouth.

"Don't yell it out!"

"But Gail has a PENIS!"

"GLENN!"

"I'm SO telling Mark!"

John paled.

"You said you weren't telling anyone!"

"Fine,fine."

John sighed,relieved that no one would find out,but Glenn who he knows he told.

After a moment of silence Glenn asked,"Did you take a picture?"

"What? No! Glenn that is sick!"

Glenn laughed,"I was just asking Cena."

"Kane you're on in 10." The camera man poked his head in as fast as he went back out.

"Go you perverted sick man." John shook his head,a smile gracing his lips for the first time since yesterday.

"I am not! It was a simple question." Glenn stood up and took his clothes with him to change,"Now just forget about Gail. Maybe you should ask her." With that he left leaving John to ponder that suggestion.

*!*

"Hey Gail can I talk to your for a second?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay,I'm gonna just ask you this outright," he shut his eyes tightly his palms becoming increasingly sweaty," Doyouhaveapenis?"

Gail laughed out loud,tears pricking her eyes,"John Cena you are something else!"

"Oh so you don't?" He felt so relieved.

"No I do have a penis. Well if that's all Byee!" Gail skipped along happily.

John paled and chuckled just a little before he realized what Gail just told him. He fainted. Nothing but blackness surrounded him.

"WAKE UP CENA!"

"AHH!" John frantically got up from bed sweat pouring down his face.

"Calm down looney tunes!" Glenn shook his head. He stood over John almost half an hour trying to wake the man up but Cena would just squirm and keep repeating the same thing over.

John very soon came to the realization that he was just having a dream,"YES! It was just a dream ..." He never felt happier in his entire life.

"Yeah,yeah,but why were you yelling,GAIL HAS A PENIS!"

"Do not want to talk about it."

"Aw hell,better for me. I'm getting breakfast downstairs."

John nodded and said he would meet him in the lobby after his shower.

"Just a dream huh?" He laughed and stood under the cold sprays. For the first time in his life,he did not want to be near a woman for awhile.

Review this StoryReport Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is a response to Claire O'Mack's writing contest. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>this is the next entry in the contest, please read and review.<p>

The fog rolled in across the bay and Christian knew that this was going to be a night he would never forget. Because this was the day the World Heavyweight Champion would be convicted for three murders.

"It is not my destiny to be stuck on an island. It is my destiny to become WWE Champion. I proved that when I ripped off Rey Mysterio's mask and won Money in the Bank" Alberto Del Rio said.

"I'll kill you Ted. You said your father's boat was perfectly safe. But you lied and put my baby at risk. I'll kill you, slowly." the pregnant and pissed Kharma said. Alberto stood in her path.

"Now baby. You just rest up so when you come back you can become Diva's champion." Alberto said.

"It really wasn't my fault." Ted DiBiase said.

"Oh it was fella." Sheamus said.

"No. It was a conspiracy theory. The Little Jimmies sabotaged our boat." R-Truth said.

"If you mention another word about conspiracy, I will stab you with tree bark, then I will skin you with the same tree bark, and use you skin as toilet paper!" Beth Phoenix yelled.

"That's disgusting." Christian said and looked at his girlfriend. Beth glared at him. "But I love you." he said.

"How are we getting off of this island?" Ted asked.

"It may take awhile. I say we eat Ted first." Beth said. The group backed away.

"I suggest we split up." Alberto said.

"Nah man. That's how they get you in the horror movies." Truth said.

"We need to find a mall." Christian said.

"Because you need a gift for your brother?" Kharma asked.

"Maybe." Christian said. The group rolled their eyes.

"I told you to get it before we left." Beth growled. Christian ducked behind Sheamus.

"Let's just walk. The fog is disappearing." Sheamus said.

"He spoke English.. You owe me fifty bucks." Beth said.

"Damn." Ted said.

"People." Kharma warned. The group quickly walked forward.

"I'm tired." Ted said after five minutes of walking.

"Ho ho ho." a man said.

"No way." Christian said looking at the other. The walked out from the bushes and froze. Santa Claus was sitting in a red chair.

"Welcome to the Bermuda Triangle." Santa said. Truth ran towards Santa and jumped on his lap.

"I'm Little Jimmy. And I've been a good boy. Help me plan a conspiracy against R-Truth." Truth said.

"Son. You need help. Aw, Christian. You've been a naughty boy. Actually, all of you have been naughty." Santa said.

"I'm pregnant Santa. You want to talk to me about naughty. How naughty will it be when I have my foot up your.."

"Honey." Alberto warned. Kharma huffed.

"Santa, are you a real person?" Christian asked.

"I'm actually made out of candy and all that is sweet." Santa said.

"Let's eat him." Beth said. The group looked at her disgusted.

"My baby doesn't need to know how to be a cannibal." Kharma said.

"It is not it's destiny to be a cannibal." Alberto said.

"You wouldn't be a cannibal if you ate me. I'm not an actual human" Santa said. The group slowly looked at him.

"Santa. Where did 'ye put my pot 'o gold." a leprechaun said walking out from under a bush.

"Sheamus. It's your brother." Beth said.

"It is not. Oh my god it is." Sheamus said looking at the leprechaun. Tears welled in Sheamus's eyes.

"Brother?" the leprechaun asked. Sheamus nodded. The leprechaun ran towards Sheamus.

"Such a touching moment." Kharma said and wiped her tears away. Sheamus ran towards the leprechaun in slow motion.

"I don't think anything can ruin this moment." Beth whispered. The group nodded. Sheamus reached the leprechaun and gave him a Brogue Kick.

"You bastard, how could you?" Santa yelled.

"Santa cursed!" Kharma yelled pointing at Santa. Santa stood and ran away.

"I'm going to drown myself." Ted said and walked towards the river.

"Come on baby." Alberto said and lead Kharma away.

"It could be worse." Christian said turning towards Beth.

"Yeah." Beth said and smiled. Christian leaned forward. Beth rolled her eyes and kissed him. Christian pulled away.

"Beth?" he said shocked.

"Yes." Beth said.

"I..I..I, um, well, I see something. It's very important. I see…"

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas bitches!" Santa yelled and passed over them with his sleigh.

"Thank for ruing the moment!" Beth yelled at the sky. She took a deep breath.

"Beth." Christian said.

"Christian, before you continue. I know I can be overwhelming. It's that time of the month. But I love you. So let me tell you what I see. I see you and I, together. With a little peep and glamazon running around. What do you see?" Beth asked.

"It reeks of awesomeness. It would make a perfect birthday and sorry I yelled at you and told you to get out of my life gift." Christian said.

"Yeah. Now get down on your knee." Beth said.

"Edge will love this." Christian said.

"of course he would love a sister. On your knee" Beth almost growled.

"A Unicorn!" Christian yelled and ran forward. Beth wordlessly walked the way Ted went


	8. Chapter 8

Just a quick update for you. I have had several requests for an extension on the closing date.

Now I will be accepting entries until the 31st of July.

If you have an entry please let me know via PM and I can then upload it on my site, if you are thinking of entering please also let me know either via review or PM.

Please check out all the entries already uploaded and don't forget to send in your reviews.

As for prizes there will be a one shot staring the winning author with their chosen superstar/diva

Also I will be doing a feature on the winning author, interview and highlighting their other stories in detail. The winning story will also be featured in a special award winning tribute.

Please make sure if you are entering you let me know so I do not miss your entry and lose the opportunity.


	9. Chapter 9

_here we go the next entry in teh contest, please as ever reasd and review._

_Prepare yourself for a rather long one shot ;) I hope you don't get too bored :)_

Trapped

_Mickie's POV_

I had found myself in odd situations before, but this one really took the cake. What was supposed to be one normal night off for me and my two best friends instead turned into a night we wouldn't soon forget.

Truth was, I didn't even want to come out tonight, I would have sooner stayed back at the hotel with my long time boyfriend but instead I allowed my two best friends to drag me out for some last minute Christmas shopping and free dinner that I had been offered earlier as I was merely walking down the street. I was perfectly content with disregarding it but my best friend Beth Phoenix had heard great things about the restaurant located inside a very famous department store and she had insisted we check it out.

And now I found myself in one of those situations that always seemed so surreal that you found yourself wondering if you were in a dream. But I knew this wasn't a dream... It was a real life nightmare.

"Everyone do as we say and no one gets hurt!" one of the various men holding guns shouted.

There were various gasps and screams as those in the vicinity fully realized what was going on, each of them no doubt wondering why this was happening to them and what they wanted respectively. The men with the weapons, more than I could count on both hands, moved around the rooms, huddling the civilians in the center of the lobby. Straight in front of me was the exit of the department store where I witnessed a man chaining the doors shut.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked my two best friends and fellow WWE superstars, Phil Brooks and Beth Phoenix.

"I don't know," Punk whispered back, the concern on his face growing by the second, "But it can't be good by the looks of those guns." He chanced a glance at Beth who was paying attention to the intruders, the look of concern mirroring Phil's.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Exactly what they say because it doesn't look like we have much of a choice," Beth whispered back, referring to the various machine guns, as one of the men spoke again.

This guy was slightly older, mid thirties possibly, tall, toned with blonde spiky hair and sporting a suit. He was the only one of the men, I noticed, who wasn't holding a weapon.

"As one of my men pointed out, none of you will be harmed as long as you do what we say. We have some work to do here, and once we're finished we'll allow you to leave. But don't take my kindness too lightly, if you try and escape or do anything reckless, we will not hesitate in punishing you," he had been pacing back and forth in front of us until he came to a complete stop, "You will now be moved to the conference room on this very floor while we complete our task. You will be watched at all times and we expect nothing but the best behaviour."

His eyes lingered on me several seconds longer than anyone else before shifting slightly to the right, and I swear a look of anger passed through them before he turned away. I gripped Phil's wrist, fearful at the situation I had found myself in, not only scared for myself but my friends and those I didn't know personally. Looking around I took in my surroundings and the scared and fearful expressions of those strangers gathered around me. One woman in particular stood out among the rest as she kept shooting furtive glances to her right where she had her arm in front of a small child, doing her best to shield him from view.

"Get moving!" one of the men barked, shoving the woman with the child down the hall while the rest of the men focused on the remainder of us – myself, Phil, Beth and the four or so other civilians. "Hurry your brat up or else."

The woman gasped in horror and scooped her son up in her arms to carry him the rest of the way. I couldn't help but notice the fresh tears streaming down her face. I longed to reach out to her, but as they were being moved I wasn't given the opportunity.

A few minutes later, we all entered into a room where all the tables and chairs had been pushed up against the far wall, and papers and files had been scattered all over the ground. There were already several more people seated along the wall opposite the doorway and as I scanned their faces, I had to stifle a gasp as my eyes rested on a group of familiar faces. Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes and Mike Mizanin were still standing, and resting on the floor were fellow divas Nattie Neidhart and Maryse Ouellet. They were all grouped in a corner together, confusion and concern both easily detectable on their faces.

It was Ted who noticed us first and opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head slightly to signal him to remain quiet, knowing the last thing we needed was to make a scene.

"Everyone will put their purses, wallets, cell phones and anything else electronic in this bag," a deep voice boomed, as a young man entered the room carrying a sack and shoved the bag into Maryse's arms.

Mike, getting defensive of the treatment of his girlfriend, took a step forwards, but Cody put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"You got a problem buddy?" the man with the gun asked, not being shy about the weapon he was holding, "huh?"

Mike hesitated for a brief moment, "No," he said quietly and leaned up against the wall.

He continued on, and Ted, Cody, and Nattie all shoved their belongings in the bag and finally he approached me. Narrowing my eyes I continued staring back at him, refusing to show that I was in anyway intimidated by this thug in front of me.

"Empty your pockets," he ordered.

I remained silent, staring back at him, "You don't scare me, obviously that gun in your hand is your way of compensating for your deficiencies in other areas."

I heard Beth draw in a breath next to me, but to my surprise the man merely chuckled. I thought he was going to let me off, until his hand collided with my face in the form of a slap, knocking me roughly to the ground. Ted, Cody and Phil all jumped forward, but another man entered the room brandishing his gun and they all fell back, not being able to do more than stare daggers.

My attacker kneeled down in front of me, "How about you watch your mouth, or you'll be leaving this room in a body bag, "he spat at me, before snatching my purse up off the floor and patting me down to make sure I had nothing else left to give.

After patting down everyone else and gathering everything that was available, he sent me one last scathing look before he disappeared back out into the corridor shutting the door behind him. I remained sitting on the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze because my cheek was still stinging and I was furious that he had laid his hands on me.

"Mickie, are you okay?" Ted leaned down beside me, "I'm sorry..." he trailed off not knowing what to say.

I pushed myself to a standing position, and brushed myself off, "Don't be ridiculous Ted, I hardly expect you to go up against a man with a gun. I'm fine." I turned away to continue staring out the window to see if there was anything else I could learn.

"If we don't die, Randy will surely kill us for letting _that_ happen," Ted whispered to Cody, making me roll my eyes.

He sounded like an idiot, and yet he was right. I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god that Randy wasn't in fact here. If he had been, the situation would have gone down a hell of a lot differently, possibly resulting in the gun going off and someone getting seriously injured. I cringed at the idea of Randy being hit with a bullet and silently counted my blessings once more for him being safely back at the hotel.

"What the hell is going on?" someone finally exclaimed after several minutes of silence.

I merely ignored the question, as did everyone else, before turning to face my other co workers, "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, looking in one face to the other before resting my eyes on Ted.

"Same as you, last minute Christmas shopping on our evening off and what happens? This is bullshit," Mike was the first to speak.

"Mickie where's Randy?" the blonde French Canadian known as Maryse asked softly.

"Back at the hotel, I couldn't persuade him to come for a free dinner, so he stayed back."

"Good thing hey? He doesn't have..." the blonde spoke but I zoned out as my eyes took in the sight taking place outside the conference room on the other side of the windows.

Four men were gathered together; the man who appeared to be the leader among them and it was quite obvious that they seemed to be in a pretty heated conversation. The men all appeared to be looking to the man in charge for answers that were unclear, but he seemed to be flustered and paying very little attention. Then as if he knew he was being watched, he turned his head slightly as his eyes rested on me. I knew it would have been smart to look away, after all staring only ever got people in trouble, but there was just something about the guy that didn't seem... right. Of course considering the situation he had put everyone in, that shouldn't really be an odd thing, but I just had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Then even weirder, I swore a hint of a smile passed across his face while he was still looking in my direction. Then just as quickly, he turned away and disappeared down the hall with the man who had slapped me earlier following and the other two no doubt staying behind to keep an eye on us hostages.

_Hostages._

That's exactly what we were now, and the thought unnerved me.

"What do you think they want?" Nattie asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" we all turned to face a man, mid twenties and an air of arrogance about him, "They want the money from the safe. I'll tell you one thing, if they try anything with me, I'll put them in their place."

Mike Mizanin was the one to respond, "How about you say that to their guns tough guy?"

A few people nodded in agreement as the man's tough guy facade fell away instantly, and he became silent once again, suddenly finding something on the floor interesting.

"That's what I thought," Mike said rudely.

"Okay they'll get their money and go right? I mean they aren't going to... kill us are they?" Maryse asked fearfully.

A little whimper captured my attention and looking over towards the opposite wall; my heart broke when I saw the tears falling down the mother's face while her little boy was trying his best to comfort her. Shooting Maryse a glare, I crawled across the room towards the mother and son.

"Hey there, I'm Mickie what's your name?" I asked the small child.

He regarded me sceptically; seemingly unsure on whether or not he wanted to speak to me. He looked up at his mother who nodded her head encouragingly before he trained his eyes on me.

"My name is Ethan," he spoke softly.

"Hi Ethan, it's a pleasure to meet you. How old are you?"

"I'm six..."

"Wow you're all grown up. I bet you look after your mother don't you? Who wouldn't want a strong, handsome man like yourself around?"

The cute smile that appeared on his face warmed my heart instantly, but faded when I remembered that this situation is one that he was going to have to take with him forever. Suddenly I felt angry towards these men for tainting his childhood.

"My daddy tells me I have to be the man of the house when he's away and that it's my job to look after my mommy," he spoke so matter of factly.

"And I bet you do a wonderful job. Hey Ethan, why don't you go over there to my friend Ted," I pointed towards the blonde third generation superstar, "He's a very nice man. He has a lot of funny stories that I think you would enjoy. Go on," he walked over hesitantly but curiously and took a seat next to Ted as I focused on his mother.

"I'm Mickie," I said softly.

She sniffed, "I'm Theresa."

"How are you holding up?"

"I just... I can't believe what I got him into. If only I would have waited until tomorrow but instead I had to insist..." her voice broke and she covered her mouth with her hand.

I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, "You can't think like that, it's alright, everything is going to be fine."

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for my husband when he comes home tomorrow. It's his birthday and..." she couldn't finish her sentence because she was sobbing so hard.

"Sh, sh," I said softly, "It's going to be alright."

We fell silent, as she rested her head on my shoulder we both watched as the little boy giggled softly at Ted's story that involved a monkey in a pair of pants. It made everything outside the world seem unreal and everything inside this room_ very_ real. The moment was cut short and ruined when the door was shoved open so viciously it collided with the wall. Theresa let out a little shriek at the sudden intrusion, and Ethan, terrified, shot up and rushed over into his mother's arms.

"It seems our work here is taking a bit longer than what we expected, and that means the police could be showing up at any moment on suspicion of foul play because the store wasn't closed or shutdown properly. We're going to need a couple of you to record a video that we are going to use as leverage. So we'll take you," he pointed to Ted, "And..." he scanned the room and his eyes rested on me for a few seconds, "And the child," he finally decided, not taking his eyes off me.

"No!" Theresa gasped as one of the men came forward and snaked an arm around Ethan's wrist to pull him to his feet and towards the door where Ted was already standing.

"Wait!" I shouted, "Wait, take me instead. Just please, take me instead."

The man holding a crying Ethan, looked to his leader for answers, and seconds later he nodded in my direction and the man released Ethan to his mother. I slowly climbed to my feet, scared for myself but relieved that Ethan was allowed to remain.

"Mickie, I'll go..." Phil said.

I looked over and forced a smile on my face, "No, you stay here and look after everyone," he nodded his head and sent me a comforting smile.

Ted and I walked alongside one another, as we climbed the stairs to the third level. We were standing there for a few minutes while the guards whispered about the best way to do things. A minute later though, something very odd and strange happened – they started arguing. The two men standing guard, walked away from us to join into the conversation. I glanced sideways at Ted who looked about as confused as I was. When trying to complete a task that involved hostages, wasn't it pertinent to maintain a united front?

That was when it hit me. I nudged Ted and pointed towards the staircase leading down the stairs. He shook his head vigorously and mouthed the word 'no'.

"Go now or I'll kick your damn ass," I hissed quietly at my boyfriend's best friend, not being heard over the sound of the shouting of the men standing a few feet away.

"Mickie no," he whispered back, "It's dangerous!"

"You're going down those stairs. Whether you go willingly or I push you is completely up to you. Go!" I hissed once more, as he slowly made his way toward the stairs.

"Hey they're getting away!" I heard shouts from behind us.

"Faster Ted!" I screamed, concentrating so fiercely on not losing my footing and tumbling down the stairs, "Get off here!" I commanded, referring to the second floor, and we charged past shelves upon shelves of shoes before Ted pulled me into the shadow of a shelf just as several men rushed past us.

I doubled over, panting and clutching the stitch in my side, "Now what?" I breathed out.

"Go back to that conference room?" he suggested, "Get everyone out?"

I shook my head and scowled, "We _can't_. That's the first place they'll expect us to go."

"Well do _you_ have any brilliant ideas?" he asked with his eyes narrowed in my direction.

Ted and I had never exactly gotten along despite the fact that he spent so much time with Randy and me. I always thought of him as immature and slightly annoying, and we had argued on more than one occasion. But he, Randy and Cody had grown close over the years and I would never be so selfish to ask Randy to give up his friends.

"We need to call the police."

"From where? We can't be seen Mickie, they have guns and I don't exactly fancy dying right now."

I grumbled, "I _know_ Ted, but we don't have a choice. It's the only way we'll be able to save them."

"Okay so what's the plan then?" he asked.

I stayed silent for several moments, racking my brain for how best to capitalize on our situation, "Basement. I think that's our best bet. There's gotta be some sort of phone down there. We have to do something... who knows how they'll react to us escaping."

He hesitated for only a second before nodding his head, "Okay," he agreed, "We go to the basement. But we have to be alert. I wouldn't want to meet anyone with a gun. We'll find the nearest staff area and figure out how to get down there. The front stairs and elevator seem like pretty stupid ideas. There should be service stair cases."

I nodded in agreement to peek around the corner and make sure the coast was clear. I waved Ted forward and we continued along the aisle until coming to a stop at the end. The floor seemed fairly abandoned so we crept along, following the corridor towards the elevators. Just before reaching them we turned right and headed down a long hallway until reaching a door at the end that said 'employees only'. I looked back at Ted who nodded his head once more, a silent agreement to go forward, as I reached out to quietly push the door open, fully expecting there to be ten men with guns all pointing them at us on the other side. We found the room to be empty and silent, which made it slightly ominous. Hurrying inside we closed the door quietly behind us and found our way to a door at the back of the room that lead to the service stairs. Peeking in, we found them to be quiet, and slowly made our way down several flights of stairs until we found ourselves in the basement.

But fifteen minutes later, after splitting up to search for any kind of phone, we met back at the door empty handed and disheartened. The few phones we had managed to find, the lines were dead and there was no way of placing a call.

"Great, what now?" Ted asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair and released yet another sigh. There was always a plan b, but unfortunately it was one that I was reluctant to go through with because of the amount of danger it involved.

"We gotta find the cell phones."

"You mean... go back to the last place we should be?"

"It's our only hope Ted, we need some serious help," I reasoned.

He took in a deep breath and released it several moments later, "Fine, but we're going to need a plan."

An hour later, after brainstorming a plan, I found myself creeping around on the first floor, hearing the bustle of activity from the intruders while trying to keep myself hidden. Any moment now Ted would be setting off a distraction that would hopefully lead as many of the men away as possible so I could get a hold of the sack of confiscated cell phones sitting innocently n the ground near the front entrance. The only problem was, it was in the middle of two clothes sections and out in the open.

From my position between two racks of clothes, I could see clearly into the conference room to find everyone exactly where we had left them, although each of them appeared to be slightly more anxious than when we had last seen them.

I took a deep breath knowing this was all for them, stranger and friends alike, and mentally preparing myself for what was to come. Regardless of why, I was still scared for my life and for Ted's who was placing himself in danger purposely. We may argue often, but I would never wish him any harm. We had a plan and it came with an escape plan for him, so I prayed all went well.

Several seconds later a loud boom sounded from the level above us and caught the men standing in the lobby's attention. The leader, noticeable because of the crisp suit he was wearing, gestured for a handful of men to check out the next floor up. But to my immediate disappointment, I realized that apart from him, there were three other men still standing guard.

"Shit," I muttered quietly, "Okay," I assured myself, climbing to my feet but remaining crouched behind the clothes racks. I hurried along the aisles until I came to a tiled pathway, crouched even lower, and hurried over to the opposite carpeted area that housed even more garments. I was much closer to the entrance, but there was still the major problem that I would be spotted instantly if I stepped out of my hiding place.

Looking once more through the windows of the conference room holding my friends, I almost fell over when I looked right into the eyes of Phil Brooks. How he spotted me I didn't know, but I was thankful. It oddly enough made me feel less alone.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, questioning me silently on what I was doing. I pointed towards the door and mouthed the word 'help'. I had to repeat the action a few times before he understood and thankfully he nodded his head in understanding. Several seconds later, he climbed to his feet and approached one of the other men in the room – the one Mike had put in his place earlier. I almost gasped in shock but managed to clamp my hand over my mouth before doing so, when Phil reached out and punched the other guy directly in the mouth. It was only a few seconds before everyone else got involved save for Maryse and the mother with her little boy Ethan, and I was excited when my opportunity presented itself as all remaining men dashed into the room to deal with the situation.

I lunged forward, opened up the bag and dug through it to find my clutch, but at first glance I couldn't find it so I grabbed the first cell phone I laid my eyes on before diving back in the apparel department and working my way through the clothes racks getting as far away from the mayhem as I could.

I made my way back to the service stairs and quickly yet cautiously made my way to the third floor where Ted and I had promised to meet. I was starting to worry after twenty minutes when Ted had not come back and was about to go looking from him when he came strutting up to me with a smile on his face.

"I'm like a ninja, I'm sure they _still_ have no idea where I disappeared to."

"Yeah, yeah Ted I thought they caught you!" I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! Sorry I couldn't get away to be on time on the dot," he protested, "So did you call?" he asked, obviously eager to change the top.

I scowled at him before turning away, "No I was waiting for you."

"That's stupid, what if I had gotten caught!"

"Well I'm sure they would have taught you a long overdue lesson," I spoke bitterly and I momentarily wondered how Randy put up with him as much as he did. I only hung out with Ted occasionally and as funny and entertaining as he was, he was equally as annoying.

"I actually did almost get caught," he admitted sheepishly.

"What?" I gasped, "How? We had a foolproof plan."

"Well after my distraction was complete and all these guys were coming after me, I slipped behind that counter, crawled out the other side and came almost face to face with one man who had come out of nowhere. I thought fast and punched him in the face, probably knocked him out cold, but by that time they were all closing in, I couldn't get to the maintenance room without giving it away. So I improvised and hid out in the nearest washroom in one of the stalls, and someone came into check and I was absolutely quiet until the last second when I slipped off the seat. But he went out anyway Micks. There's _no_ way he couldn't have heard me."

"That's odd... I mean maybe he really didn't. Regardless we need to be thankful."

"It's weird you know, they have these guns but they haven't used them once," Ted commented.

"Well... I guess we haven't given them reason really. We need to be happy that they haven't resorted to using them."

He nodded his head and took a seat on the counter we were standing at and grinned down at me, "Let's place a call shall we?"

I laughed at the irony, "Never before have I made such an effort just to place one phone call. It's quite ridiculous."

"This could be the call that saves our lives. And in any case I think there should be two calls made," he spoke hesitantly as if he didn't want to say it.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "What do you– Oh no," I took in the knowing look on his face, "No way I am not calling Randy."

"Mickie you know him, he's probably beside himself with worry over why you haven't come back."

"I don't care! I'm not bringing him into this. The less he knows the better," when Ted continued staring at me, I released a sigh, a feeling of fear overcoming me, "You know him Ted. You know that he won't hesitate in getting himself involved."

"Mickie he's going to hear about it one way or another. Call him. You know it's the right thing to do in case..." he didn't say it but we both were thinking the same thing.

"In case something happens to me..." I spoke softly finishing his sentence as I continued to stare at nothing in particular.

That changed the situation. I was in a dangerous position, and unlike a lot of other people, I have the chance to call the man I love. Was I really going to be so stubborn? Of course not. So five minutes later, after placing a call to 911, and convincing them that I wasn't merely pulling a prank, they assured me they were sending units before I hung up. Taking another deep breath and ignoring the internal struggle I punched the number I knew off by heart into the phone and pressed send before placing it to my ear.

It only rang once before Randy's frantic voice sounded on the other end, "Mickie?"

I paused for a moment before answering, "Yeah it's me."

"Thank god! What happened? I was expecting you back awhile ago and I called yours, Phil's and Beth's phones a hundred times. Even Ted and Cody aren't answering. Are you alright?"

"Yeah Randy... physically I'm fine," I spoke softly.

"What does that mean? Where are you? Did something happen?" I cleared my throat.

"Randy I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me first that you aren't going to do anything stupid."

"What are you– Mickie I don't understand."

"Randy please," I pleaded.

"Yes, okay fine Mickie I'm worried. What's going on?"

I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks before I even realized I had been crying, "Nothing. I love you alright," I ended the call before he could protest and placed the phone upon the counter before rushing away, ignoring Ted's protests.

I knew that regardless of his promise, if I told Randy the truth, he would have done something reckless like coming in here hot headed. The last thing I needed was him getting hurt because of me.

Ted found me ten minutes later, browsing through the women's clothes. All brand name labels were present and normally that in itself would have put me in a better mood, but nothing seemed to be helping me at this point. If everything went well, I would be back in Randy's arms by morning, but until then I had nothing but time to spend thinking that maybe that might never happen. No, the police were on their way, everything will get sorted soon.

_Beth POV_

We had been so worried about Mickie and Ted after not having heard anything about them after they were taken away. We started to assume the worst until Phil spotted Mickie in the near distance and for some reason she needed him to make a scene to distract the guards. So Phil had started a brawl, knocking out the young man who had been running his mouth all night. We didn't know exactly what it was Mickie had achieved, but we saw her dash to the front doors and then disappear as if she hadn't been there.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door was shoved open once more and a man with long greasy blonde hair, the one who had hurt Mickie earlier, stormed inside with a few water bottles, throwing them on the floor at our feet.

"That's all you'll be getting so use it wisely," he spat before turning to head back towards the door.

"Where's our friends?"

I was surprised that out of everyone in this room, Maryse was the one who voiced all of our thoughts. The man stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned back to face the French diva.

"What did you say?" he spat, slowly making his way back towards her.

From my position here I could tell she was shaking, but she raised her chin in defiance and repeated her question, "I _said_," she climbed to her feet, "Where did you take them?"

I knew instantly that this wasn't going to end well. I think Mike sense it too as he took a small step forward but was too late. The man reached out and his fist collided with Maryse's face, knocking her petite frame to the floor where she remained unmoving. Mike lunged forward but Cody was too quick and caught him around the waist.

"You son of a bitch!" Mike yelled, as the man laughed in his face.

"You better keep a muzzle on your girlfriend."

"Mike," Cody grunted, "Mike just worry about Maryse for now."

That seemed to stop Mike, and as the man left the room, not forgetting to slam the door, Mike knelt down next to Maryse along with the rest of us. She was alright, only knocked out and perhaps that was best for her. At least she was going to escape from this for awhile, unlike the rest of us. I had no idea what had happened to Ted and Mickie, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. But my only hope was that somehow they had managed to get away or at least call for help. The only thing I knew was that things were only going to get worse. I only hoped that my friends would be okay.

_Mickie POV_

"I was thinking," I finally broke the silence, "Doesn't all of this just seem... _too_ easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it doesn't even seem like they are making any real effort to find us," I explained.

"Need I remind you that they chased me all over downstairs?" he responded.

"I know, but I mean as far as we can tell no one is patrolling this floor. If you were trying to recapture someone, aren't you supposed to look everywhere possible?" I reasoned.

"Well yeah but maybe they gave up. I mean what are two hostages compared to ten in that room downstairs. It's not like we're a match considering their side has guns. What do they have to be afraid of?" he asked.

"I know, I guess... something just seems off. I'm just tired. They're probably focusing all that energy on getting into the safe. Anyway let's just stay here until everything settles down."

Ted hadn't even had a chance to respond, before voices alerted us to the fact that we weren't alone. I ducked down, pulling Ted down alongside me just as two man yielding machine guns rounded the corner. I had never before felt so nervous and scared in my life. They were less than three meters away and I was so sure my heart pounding against my chest was going to alert them to our hiding place.

"I'm getting sick of waiting," one of the men said, "Brody was so sure of his plan, but I'm not seeing any results."

"He's positive that he'll come and I trust him. He's never lead us wrong before, just have patience Red."

"Patience was never one of my strong suits, but at least I'm not as bad as Raoul. Did you see the way he slapped that Maryse chick? I mean the blow was enough to almost knock someone out," the man named Red said.

"The Frenchie was mouthing off, but I never would condone that act. Gamble is a loose cannon and one day he's going to get us in some serious shit. There's just something about him that doesn't sit right with me," his companion responded.

Red responded immediately, "He never hesitates in using violence as the answer; in fact that's usually his only answer. I mean he slapped the face off Mickie earlier. If she's smart she'll stay away..." the voices finally faded into the distance as they disappeared down the hall.

I looked over at Ted who placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and it was then that I realized I was shaking violently.

"They... they know my name," I whispered, "They know who I am..."

"Micks they have your identification–"

"No I didn't bring my ID Ted. That's back at the hotel. Before I left I hastily transferred my belongings into a clutch and I remember realizing I had forgotten my ID when they asked for it at dinner when I ordered alcohol."

"Well you aren't exactly an average person Mickie–" he started again but I cut him off as I climbed to my feet.

"No Ted, there's just something about this entire situation that doesn't sit right with me. They haven't come looking for us, the way they all keep talking about me and that leader couldn't keep his eyes off me as if he has something planned for me, and now they are waiting for someone to come here... this isn't your standard robbery Ted. I just know it."

"You're on edge, that's understandable. But I just think your imagination is working over time. Come on let's sit tight until things cool down."

"No I'm going to check out that safe..." and without waiting for a response, I set off down the corridor in the direction of the maintenance area.

"Mickie, Mickie wait, you can't..." he rushed after me and placed a hand on my arm to stop me. "You need to think rationally Mickie."

"Ted, I'm going with or without you. I would feel a lot better if you would come with me though..."

He hesitated turning away from me and rubbing a hand down his face. Finally he released a sigh, "Fine I'll come with you but we need a plan. We don't even know where the safe is so we'll have to go back down to the basement to find some blue prints."

"Fine okay, let's go," I said, happy that we were going to test my theories.

But before I could take a step in any direction, my heart jumped into my throat as a man carrying a gun stepped into my line of view.

"Ted?" I whispered to my companion, who was facing in the opposite direction and had no idea we were no longer alone.

"Yeah?"

"RUN!" I shouted, giving him a shove behind a counter so we could continue running. I heard footsteps fall into place behind me as we rounded a corner, so I grabbed a rack full of clothes and pulled it over not waiting to watch but I heard a crash behind me and several muffled grunts.

I followed Ted around another corner and collided with another human who wrapped their arms around me. I let out a piercing scream, not knowing who arms I was now in. My only hope was that Ted had gotten away.

"Mickie it's me..."

The familiar voice and embrace brought a fresh set of tears to my eyes as I flung my arm around the man embracing me. For the first time all night I finally felt... safe.

"Randy," I breathed out in a mixture of relief and fear at this new turn of events. I took a step back and looked into the beautiful blue eyes of WWE's Viper, "What are you doing here?" As I finished my sentence, Ted rejoined us.

"It's _so_ good to see you too," Randy responded sarcastically.

I pulled away from him, "No Randy this is no joke. I didn't want you involved in this. Why are you here?"

"Are you kidding me Mickie–"

"I told him–" Ted interrupted.

I rounded on the blonde superstar, "I specifically told you that I didn't want him involved in this," I shrieked.

"I, I didn't tell him to come! I merely wanted him to know..."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Do you know anything about him? The moron missed a flight and was late for the European tour last year because I fell down some stairs and you expected him not to react to me being held hostage?"

"Hello! I'm right here. And I think that's a _very_ legitimate reason to miss a flight," Randy reasoned.

"It was three stairs! You _always_ over react and you _always_ pay for it! If anything happens to you, I'll kill you myself!" I shouted, pacing the corridor in an attempt to calm myself down. But beneath that anger was fear from the man I loved.

"So what the hell happened here?" Randy asked, searching both our faces for answers.

I leaned up against the wall and folded my arms over my chest, "We were on our way out when these men came in brandishing guns, put us all in the conference room downstairs and told us they had work to do."

Randy knitted his brows in confusion, "Okay... but how did you two get away?"

"They needed two hostages..." I trailed off and turned to face Ted, "Hey I don't understand why they needed us in the first place. There were no police involved, and I don't even know if there is now."

"No there is, I had to be careful to get past them. They have a perimeter set up," Randy informed us.

"Great so why aren't they coming in?"

"Do you not watch movies?" Ted questioned.

I rolled my eyes once more and scowled in Randy's direction.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"He's _your_ best friend."

"Oh as if _Punk_ is any better," he said back defensively.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not..." Ted cut in.

Another eye roll later I decided to otherwise ignore his comment in favour of more important things. "Anyway they got into this argument, which is strange in itself and Ted and I were presented with an opportunity to escape."

"Did they hurt you?"

I chanced a glance at Ted who was shifting uncomfortably, the both of us knowing we needed to continue with caution, before looking back at Randy," No," I said quietly.

Apparently I wasn't convincing enough because he eyed me suspiciously before turning towards Ted, "DiBiase?"

"I, well I don't know exactly..."

Randy breathed in sharply before turning to face me, "Mickie?" he spoke my name so sternly, I felt like a child getting lectured for wrong doing. I hated how he always made me feel this way!

I sighed and glared once more in Ted's direction, he turned away pretending to be interested in something down the hall, "I, I said something they didn't like and one of them slapped me. But I'm fine Randy!" I insisted.

In a flash of anger, he punched the wall beside me and then withdrew his first quickly, inhaling sharply at the pain no doubt.

"Ugh you moron," I advanced forward to grab his hand in mine to check it out, "You're such an idiot sometimes!"

"It's why you love me," he smirked.

"Save that for later," Ted spoke up, "We should get out of here. Randy how did you get in?"

"A service entrance at the back of the building. I thought it seemed so easy since no one was guarding it, but who am I to question it? All I cared about was getting to you," he looked down at me and placed a hand on my cheek, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're safe too," I reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay, not that _that's_ out of the way, maybe we could use that service entrance to get out of here," Ted suggested.

"No," I said firmly, "I'm not leaving everyone."

"Mickie the police can handle–" Randy started but I cut him off.

"No I'm going to check out that safe. I have a suspicion that something more is going on here and I want to know what."

"There's three of us and like ten of them," Ted reminded me, "_And_ they have guns."

"Ted's right Mickie, you're getting out of here whether you like it or not," Randy said matter-of-factly, "We'll let the police handle it."

"You guys we don't have to go up against them, we can just find out where that safe is and check it out. It's the least we can do for our friends. Come on, they took advantage of these people. Ted," I turned to face the blonde third generation superstar, "Think of Ethan. Think of how scared and vulnerable he was. Are you really going to just walk away from him?"

Ted wiped his hand down his face, "I guess you're right but how do we do this Mickie? I'm not in the mood to die... I'm much too young and talented."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I turned to face Randy, "You have to trust me. This needs to be done. Please, please do this for me."

He hesitated for a moment and I couldn't read his face, which was odd, before finally he turned his attention on me, "Fine, but you will stay out of harm's way. You stay out of sight of these guys, and I mean that Mickie. You go against the rules once and I'm throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you out."

"You have yourself a deal mister. Okay now first we need to get rid of our little friend back there, and then we should head down to the basement to plan this out. We can't stay out here in the open."

After dragging the unconscious man who had fallen and knocked himself out over my clothes rack and tying him to a toilet in the nearest bathroom, dumping his gun into the trashcan. We were finally on our way back to the basement, and I couldn't help but over analyze this entire situation.

"I still don't understand... none of this makes sense..." I muttered as we descended the stairs into the basement.

My brain was working overtime as we continued down the stairs. Nothing about this situation made sense and with every second that passed, it started to bother me more and more. The man Brody, the leader, was angry with something when he saw me. When he wanted to take Ethan, it was as if he was trying to gourd me into going instead. The circumstances under which we escaped seemed too... easy. Ted had been positive they had heard him in the bathroom. And we overheard them talking about how they were waiting for someone. None of it made sense but I knew it had to add up to something.

But what?

And then it hit me.

"_Randy_," I gasped as I stepped off the bottom stair into the basement.

"What?" he asked, my head whipped up to gaze into the loving face of my boyfriend. Fear for his safety overwhelmed me and I felt weakened at the revelation.

"It's you," I whispered, "Randy they're after you. That's–"

"Bravo!" A voice filled the room and I looked over his and Ted's shoulders as they whirled around to face our interruption. Men with guns seemed to appear out of everywhere – at least six of them without counting the man named Brody.

"You're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for. No matter now. What we came for has finally arrived. I knew it was only a matter of time before he came after you if he knew you were in danger. So I waited patiently and now we shall be rewarded."

"I don't understand what it is you want," Ted spoke up.

I had to ignore the devastating sense of emotion that had overcome me and the sickness in my stomach. Before anyone else could, I answered Ted's question.

"Randy has been the face of the company for the last year that John's been out on injury. He's single handedly carried the company and brought it to whole heights. The face of a billion dollar company who would do anything to keep him safe. They don't care about that money in the vault; Randy alone is worth much more than the contents of one department store safe."

Brody smiled back at me, "I had to admit that when Cena injured himself, I thought our plan was a bust, but unpredictably Randy took hold of the reigns and made the company more successful than it's ever been. I must say I'm thankful for that injury Cena is suffering through. All good things come to those who wait."

I took a step forward and grasped Randy's hand in mine, "But you left a lot up to chance didn't you. I mean there was no guarantee that we would have shown up," I paused for a moment remembering the reason we were here in the first place, "It was you who sent us the complimentary dinner invitation."

"I will admit it wasn't the most solid of plans, and I did count on you to get him here so you can imagine my disappointment when he didn't show up."

"So you should have given up when I didn't show up," Randy spoke up for the first time, wrapping a protective arm around my waist and pulling me closer into him.

"No you see Mr. Orton, you may not know who I am, but I certainly know you. You're an exceptional man Randy, well put together and above that intelligent. It is, I'm sure the reason for your success. But you have one major weakness. Do you know what that may be?"

"Me," I spoke softly, looking down at my feet, wishing it weren't true.

How many times over the years had Randy proven that? How many fights or arguments had Randy gotten in when I was introduced to the smallest hint of danger? Too many to count, which had given him a reputation not only in the locker room but outside in the real world. If you messed with Mickie James, you'd have to deal with Randy Orton.

And I _hated_ it. And he knew that, but he never seemed able to change or rather he didn't want to no matter how much I protested. But Randy and I were this inseparable tag team and had learned to accept one another as is a long time ago.

"Right again Miss James. Now you see Randy that one weakness makes you predictable and I knew that if Mickie was placed in even the slightest hint of danger, you'd come running."

"But Randy didn't know, or at least I didn't tell him. If Ted hadn't have been such a big mouth, Randy wouldn't have ever known of this until morning."

"If it didn't happen here it would have happened down the road. I guess I have Mr. DiBiase to thank for that," he tipped his head in Ted's direction, and a tortured look crossed Ted's face. My heart went out to him. It's not as if he meant for any of this to happen.

"See, there would have been various other ways to get Randy here. Anonymous caller, calling the police to get it on the news, but in the end it didn't matter because everything fell into place," Brody took another step forward, his second in command falling into step behind him, an evil glare on his face as he pointed his gun in our direction. "Now Randy, you will be coming with us. That is not a request."

"No," I cried out.

"I'm not going anywhere," Randy spoke firmly, tightening his grip on me.

Brody smiled, "You must not have heard me correctly. Mr. Orton if you come quietly, we will not hurt your friend here, those back in the conference room and I think most importantly to you, we will not harm Mickie. But if you do not cooperate, I'm afraid drastic measures will need to be taken and I can't guarantee Mickie will be left in one piece. You see, Raoul behind me likes to play with his food before he eats it and trust me, Mickie here wouldn't be the same after he finished with her."

I felt Randy tense up beside me and I didn't blame him. I had gazed directly into Raoul's eyes after he had slapped me earlier, and I could tell instantly that he was not a man who could be reasoned with. He was cruel and petty, and devoid of any real human emotion. Suffice to say he was not a man to mess with.

But as I looked up into Randy's face, I knew instantly that his mind had been made already. It had been made the moment Brody had threatened my life.

"Randy no," I whispered softly, commanding him to look down at me.

He placed his hands on my cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs before reaching down and kissing me softly on my lips, "I love you," he said tenderly before I was ripped from his embrace.

"No!" I screamed, swinging my arms back and hitting my captor in the face.

"You bitch!" he shouted, and I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head.

I was knocked to the ground, my vision a little blurry, as Randy shouted his protests trying his best to get back to me. But as I regained my vision, I witnessed him struggling with three men. He managed to take down two before the third tackled him to the ground. Ted had already been handcuffed to a metal pole, but it didn't stop him from shouting his own protests until he was silenced when the butt of the gun collided with his stomach causing him to double over in pain.

I was whirled around and pulled to my feet by my hair and I released a gasp when I came face to face with Raoul, his eyes glinting evilly down at me.

"Now I'm going to show your boyfriend what happens when he doesn't cooperate," he hissed in my face, as I tried my best to suppress the whimper that eventually escaped my lips.

He shoved me down to the ground roughly, and shackled my arm to the railing of the stairs, positioned directly in front of Randy. I feared for my life, but even more so for his as he continued to struggle at the men who were holding him.

"Make sure he has a good view of this. I wouldn't want him to miss out on a good show," Raoul said, the sick pleasure noticeable in his tone and on his face.

I only just realized how violently I was shaking, not only from the terror I felt, but from how cold I was. How detached from my body I felt. This wasn't supposed to happen in real life, it was like a scene out of a movie. Or this was a dream. I wished more than anything I could wake up and realize this was nothing more than a nightmare. I willed all the courage I had forward to look up into the eyes of the man I had met only a few hours ago, but one who terrified me to my core.

"You must think you're a pretty big man, picking on those half your size. I knew I was right about you trying to make up for those areas in which you lack. My guess is you were picked on as a child, tortured animals when you got older out of sick pleasure and have no idea how to properly treat a woman – how to _touch_ a woman. You can do whatever you want to me, you'll never be half the man my boyfriend is. You're simply pathetic!"

His mouth curved up in a smirk, "Oh you'll feel my touch alright, don't you worry."

His words sent a shiver through my body as he turned away to rummage through the contents on a nearby table.

"I regret this Mickie," Brody spoke up, not appearing as if he regretted anything at all, "But the rules must be respected."

"Just leave her alone," Randy grunted, "I'll go willingly."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Mr. Orton. But you're right; you _will_ go with us, but not just yet."

Finally Raoul turned back to face me, a sick smile, seemingly permanent, plastered on his face. That was when I noticed what was in his hand, a utility knife. Next he stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out something that was green in color. A moment later, I realize it was a cigarette lighter as he held the flame to the end of the blade while making his way over to me.

"No," I gasped, trying to get as far away from him as I could, but with my hand chained to the stair railing there was only so much I could move.

"Where's that tough attitude now?" he questioned, chuckling softly as he moved so his face was positioned right in front of mine. He leaned in and I thought he was about to kiss me, but instead he dragged his tongue across my face. "When I'm the reason a person feels mentally broken, I always feel as if somehow I'm in control of them."

And without any warning, I cried out in agony as the scalding hot knife made contact with the skin on my right forearm.

"Mickie!" Randy and Ted screamed almost simultaneously.

"Stop it!" Please stop it!" I screamed, unable to hear or concentrate on anything other than the horrific torment of the blade cutting into my arm. I could feel it penetrating my flesh, and the warm blood spilling down my arm. But what was worse was the searing pain that had shot through my arm because of the hot metal. I flailed around trying to do anything I could to make him stop, but it only made everything worse.

"Please stop, leave her alone!" I heard Randy shout, but his voice seemed so distant.

The pure agony of the torture was taking over my body and I suddenly felt dizzy. It took me several moments to realize he had stopped his affliction, because the pain was so intense and immense and didn't feel as if it was going to subside anytime soon. With my whole frame convulsed by sobs, I couldn't seem to calm myself down. I felt weakened not only physically but mentally, and I wished I could just be dead already.

That was until I heard a new sound. A pure, innocent expression of human emotion – one I had never heard in my entire life. When I first opened my eyes, they rested on my mangled arm. On it he had carved the word 'mine'. His way of making sure that I would take this moment with me the rest of my life. His was of making sure he haunted my dreams and his way of always being in control of me even when he wasn't around.

"You're boyfriend isn't so manly now is he?" Raoul sneered, and slowly I turned my head in the direction of Randy, to see that he was crying. He had made the sound that had brought me back to reality, and once again I was reminded of what it was I had to fight for.

I tried to force a smile but failed miserably. Instead I looked into his eyes through the mist of tears in my own and whispered, "I love you..."

Raoul kneeled down in front of me again and reached out to grab a fistful of hair. I couldn't suppress the yelp, but the pain paled in comparison to what had taken place five minutes prior.

"I truly, truly hope we meet again," he breathed in my face and in one last act of defiance I spat in his face. I prepared myself for the blow that was surely on its way, but it didn't come. Instead he chuckled as he wiped my saliva off his face, "You know, I'm _really_ beginning to like you."

"Raoul come on, you've played around enough. We need to get out of here while we still have the chance," Brody spoke, walking over towards Randy who was still pinned to the floor and not taking his eyes off me. The pained look in them forced me to look away, knowing he was hurting was far worse than any physical pain anyone could inflict on me. "Pull him up gentlemen. Now Mr. Orton you've witnessed what happens when you don't cooperate."

"Fuck you," Randy hissed.

He continued on as if Randy hadn't said a word, "Take him up to the roof, we will be right behind you."

"Randy!" Ted and I shouted together as the three men escorted Randy from the room.

Brody approached me, "The police will be in here soon, and you'll get some medical attention. Your boyfriend will be fine as long as your bosses collaborate."

I couldn't muster up the courage anymore to come up with any sort of response because it was as if my whole world was slipping away around me. Was I ever going to get out of this situation? And more importantly would I ever see Randy again? The rules the business went by was always no one man is bigger than the company. Would they pay the ransom?

It felt like an eternity after the last man left the room that I sat there not thinking of anything in particular because of the haze around my brain. It took my several moments to process the fact that I wasn't alone.

"Mickie!"

Ted.

I had forgotten that he was still here.

"Mickie come on, snap out of it, we need to help Randy."

Randy.

The beautiful, wonderful love of my life on the verge of being ripped out of my life and I was sitting here staring into nothingness. I suddenly felt rejuvenated, knowing I couldn't just sit here and allow this to happen.

"Mickie?"

I leaned back and positioned myself so I was facing the railing I was handcuffed to. I bent my leg before kicking it forward to connect with the spindle that was holding me prisoner. I repeated this action several times, each time coming closer to my goal until finally the wooden part broke out of place and clattered to the floor freeing me.

I finally made eye contact with Ted who looked as if he had just seen an alien. I hurried to my feet, staggering a little and falling into a table, searching its contents for something to help free me from the handcuffs. Finally I found a rusty nail and after several failed attempts, the handcuffs popped open and slipped off my wrist. Several moments later, Ted was freed from his prison as well.

Searching the room quickly I was able to find an old first aid kit that had bandages inside. I allowed Ted to hastily wrap my arm and to tape it in place before I rushed to the door with Ted following after me.

"Where are we going?"

"_You_ are going to free everyone else and let the cops in. _I'm_ going after Randy to try and slow them down," I informed him hastily, not stopping to even look at his reaction.

"Mickie no, you know what Randy–"

"I don't care Ted!" I was on the third floor now, "_I'm_ the reason he's here. I _have_ to save him or I'll die trying!"

And before he could protest, I threw open the door and headed out onto the familiar area, searching for the bathroom in which we had tied up one of Brody's men. I cautiously approached the door and pushed it open gently, sticking my head in first. The coast seemed clear and with my heart beating a hundred times per minute, I stepped into the bathroom and was relieved to find him exactly where we had left him.

"You bitch, untie me!" he shouted.

"Sorry no time, I have a boyfriend to save! I'll be sure to send the police your way," I responded, dashing forward towards the garbage to extract the gun I had tossed in there earlier before making my exit and running back towards the elevator.

My arm was still throbbing and thinking of Randy was all I could do to keep from passing out. I had never felt such pain in my life, and this is coming from one who has had various injuries throughout my career.

I had never held a gun before let alone fired one, but it's gotta be pretty basic... right? I surveyed it and made sure that the safety was off. There was going to be no mistakes if I needed to use this thing. The elevator ride to the roof was short and certainly not enough time to prepare myself for what I knew was coming.

Either the fight of my life was going to go down, or I was going to be late, and at this point I didn't know which one I dreaded more. Finally the doors pinged open and I stepped out onto the concrete. There was a chopper waiting and ready to go, as a handful of men walked towards it, Randy in the center.

Taking a deep breath and focusing on the only thing that matter right now, Randy. I took several steps forward with the gun in hand before calling out to get their attention. They had heard me and they all turned around and suddenly I felt nervous.

A look of relief washed over Randy's face only to be replaced with worry.

"Well I'm glad to see you're okay," Brody said, "But you should've stayed away."

"No," I said confidently, feeling anything but, "_You_ should've stayed away because you messed with the wrong diva."

"You think you are a match for all ten of us?" it was Raoul who spoke, stepping into view and I had to resist the urge to shudder under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes Mickie, just walk away. One gun doesn't give you the power," Brody spoke calmly.

I stood my guard, "No, but I'm not going to go down without a fight. I bet I could take a few of you down before you got me."

My eyes met Randy's once more and with one look I conveyed just how much I loved him, and he nodded his head in agreement a second later. Neither of us wanted the other to suffer.

"What gives you the right to treat a human being as if he's nothing more than a dog that's around merely for your benefit? Huh? A _good_ person, that's what he is, and what are you?"

"An opportunist!" Brody shouted back, "A person who was screwed over by society time and time again until finally I decided to take things into my own hands. Why does he deserve the fame and money he enjoys? For strapping on a pair of underwear and pretending to wrestle? It's _pathetic_. He's overpaid and overrated, and certainly doesn't deserve anything that's been given to him.

So I'm going to use him to better _my_ life, and if that makes me a bad person, so be it. I'm sick of being pushed to the bottom of the barrel for guys like him. It's time to take charge."

"I'm sure that'll be some great philosophy that you can apply to life in prison. The police are on their way up and pretty soon you'll have no choice but to give up," I spoke confidently, realizing I didn't quite feel as such.

"Oh just shut her up already!" Raoul barked, stepping forwards and pointing the gun at me.

I had a total of three seconds to dive behind an air duct on the roof as I heard the bullets ping off the metal around me. With my heart beating a million miles a minute once more, I took a few deep breaths to steady myself. I was no help to anyone if I had a nervous breakdown. But what could I do now? If I used the gun in my hand, there was a big chance that I would hit Randy and that's a risk I wasn't willing to take.

Looking over I saw a shadow creeping forward in my direction, and I knew I only had seconds before I was found. Crawling in the opposite direction, I hid around the corner of the cement block attached to the air duct and waited for whoever was coming to get closer. I clutched the gun tightly, until my knuckles turned white – it was all I could do to keep from running away. Although considering the amount of men with guns on this rooftop, I doubt I'd make it very far if I tried.

Slowly he advanced on me and finally when he was in position and out of eyesight of the others I jumped to my feet and brought the end of my gun up to collide with his face. He grunted with pain but before he could act I repeated the action this time in his stomach and bringing my leg up I kicked him in the knee, knocking him over as he hit his head on the cement block and remained still on the ground.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he was still alive, just merely unconscious. Despite my earlier threats, I didn't know if I was capable of taking a human life. I wanted to save Randy, but I wasn't a killer.

I picked up the second gun and crouched low so I could peer around the corner to check out the situation. That was when it happened. It all seemed like a scene out of a movie, except this was real. The elevator doors opened up and out onto the roof a team of men in uniforms exited out holding their own guns.

"Freeze!" one of them shouted but Brody's men didn't hesitate in firing their weapons resulting in the police doing the same.

"Randy down!" I screamed, dropping both guns and making a run towards the police.

With all the men preoccupied, Randy had been left alone and I gasped in horror as I watched him tackle Raoul to the ground. His gun slid away and an all out brawl erupted between the two. They exchanged blows and for awhile Randy remained in control but Raoul wasn't a small man and they were evenly matched.

Looking across the roof, I saw Brody slowly making his way towards the chopper. He looked around to make sure no one was following before he climbed on it and moments later it was brought to life. Narrowing my eyes, I dashed in his direction and I had arrived at the chopper seconds later. As I climbed on board, he still hadn't realized my presence.

"Where do you think you're going?" I shouted, bringing my leg up and kicking him in the face.

He fell against the door that he hadn't pulled closed and out onto the pavement on the opposite side of the fight.

"Mickie," he grunted as he climbed to his feet and I jumped down onto the pavement next to him, "You have _really_ got to step picking on people who are twice your size."

I clenched my fist and swung it forward to punch him in the face, but he blocked the action and caught my wrist in his, applying pressure to the cuts on my arm. I screamed out in pain.

"You are more trouble than I thought. At least killing you would give me a little bit of revenge for all the grief you've caused," he shouted over the sound of the chopper. My hair flying around my face because of the wind created by the helicopter made it almost impossible to see him properly.

He grabbed a fistful of it and bent my neck at an awkward angle, "Don't worry, I have a feeling your boyfriend will be joining you soon." He gestured in the direction of Randy and Raoul who were still fighting near the ledge of the roof.

The latter pulled Randy, who was weakened and bleeding profusely, to his feet and delivered another devastating blow to his head.

Someone around me screamed and it took me several seconds to realize it had been me. Another blow to the face delivered by Raoul followed by yet another. Randy could barely stand anymore and I was so sure that with every blow delivered, it was going to be the one that took his life.

"You superstars aren't as tough as you–" but Brody was cut off instantly. An officer had come from behind and delivered a blow to the back of the head. I had to dive out of the way so that he didn't collapse on me.

Knowing I needed to get over to Randy, I jumped to my feet and started running. But the officer who had saved my life caught me around the waist and pulled me off to the side.

"Its dangerous up here, you need to go!"

I shook my head vigorously, struggling against him to let me go.

"No!" I screamed, "I need to help him!"

"There's nothing you can do!"

"Let me go!" I shouted, bringing my first up to connect with his face causing him to release me instantly and I continued in the direction of Randy.

Finally reaching them I jumped on Raoul's back, "Leave him alone!" I clawed at his face, doing anything to get him to leave Randy alone.

But he shoved me off viciously and I landed on the ground with a sickening thud, as my head collided with the cement.

"I'll deal with you later, but let me just finish off your boyfriend."

I groaned in pain clutching my throbbing head, it had taken so much abuse today, I wondered if I had any permanent damage. Rolling over onto my stomach and ignoring the blurriness that had taken over my vision, I knew I needed to do something. Wishing I hadn't discarded those guns on the other side of the roof, I pulled myself to all fours and searched around the roof top. A few meters away I found a piece of cement about the size of my hand that had been chipped away from the ledge. Crawling forward to grab it, I picked it up and rushed back to where Raoul was delivering blows to the ribs of a barely conscious Randy Orton.

Without thinking twice, I smashed him on the back of the head, wincing at the sickening crunch that was made when the rock had collided with his skull. He remained motionless for several seconds, and I was scared that it hadn't had any effect when finally he toppled over, unmoving.

I stood there, frozen to the spot as the rock slipped out of my hand. I didn't even hear it hit the ground because everything around me seemed so distant as I stared into the face of the man who I knew would haunt my dreams for many nights to come. It was a soft voice speaking my name that had brought me back down to reality – a light in the darkness.

Finally looking away, I realized it was Randy who had spoken and I took in the sight of him. His nose was bleeding and quite obviously broken. There were several cuts on his face, one on each cheek and above his left eyebrow was split open. His lip was bleeding and the area around both eyes was swollen. Every time he would try to move he winced in pain, clutching the ribs that I'm sure were broken.

It took me a few seconds to realize there was no longer any gunfire, and looking around I noticed that several of Brody's men were being handcuffed while the rest of them lay motionless on the ground.

I dashed forward and kneeled down at Randy's side, "Hey are you okay?" I asked stupidly, knowing he was anything but okay.

"Yes," he grunted, "I'm fine, I'm glad you're okay. Help me up."

"No Randy, we'll call an ambulance–"

"No," he cut me off, "I'm not being carried out of here on a stretcher."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, "Damn stubborn ass," I muttered.

I heard him chuckle before inhaling sharply; the movement had caused him severe pain.

"Randy I'm sure you have some broken ribs, if you'd just wait and–"

"Mickie either you help me up or I do it myself. It'll take a bit longer and it'll be painful but at least I get to retain my pride."

Scowling and muttering a string of swear words; I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and my arm around his waist and heaved him to his feet. He was trying his best not to show any pain he was feeling, but I could tell instantly.

As we started forward I was horrified to see Raoul struggling back to his feet before he advanced forward, shoving Randy out of the way as he tangled his hand in my hair. I let out a scream, drawing everyone's attention to me, but Raoul was quick and pulled me in front of him as a human shield.

"Put your guns down or I'll snap her neck," he shouted to everyone on the rooftop, "You stay where you are Orton, or she'll die and you can spend the rest of your life knowing you were to blame."

"Let me go," I gasped out, barely able to speak because of the thick arm that was constricting my breathing.

"Shut up!" he spat, falling silent for a moment, I could hear his heavy breathing, "Now you're going to let me go or she's going to die."

Everything from then happened so quickly I barely had time to process it. The sound of a gun going off was heard in the near distance, out of view from where we were standing. Raoul's body shook violently behind me as his grip loosened a bit as he fell backwards. I realized too late that his grip on me hadn't loosened enough to release me and I was pulled backwards over the edge of the building along with him. The last thing I saw before sailing backwards over the edge was Randy's horrified face as he rushed towards me. But I knew he was going to be too late, so I closed my eyes picturing his beautiful face as I waited for my death, content that he at least was going to be okay.

That was until a firm grasp closed around my wrist and the pain shot down my arm at not only the sudden action and pull, but it was the same arm that had been tortured earlier. Opening my eyes I looked into Randy's barely familiar face, as it turned red and he started to pull me up the side.

"I got you," he grunted perspiration running down his face, and I knew instantly how much this was hurting him.

Finally when I was close enough I gripped the side with my free hand and helped him pull me up over the side. Moments later I collapsed on top of him, gripping him so tightly I never wanted to let go.

I smashed my lips onto his and was happy when he returned the action.

"Mickie..." he grunted against my lips.

"Yeah?"

"In a lot of pain... broken ribs..."

"Oh my god!" I gasped and flung myself off him, "We need some paramedics up here!" I shouted to those gathered around us.

Several minutes later, after being radioed, paramedics appeared on the roof and helped Randy onto a stretcher before wheeling him downstairs. I didn't leave his side, clutching his hand for dear life. Once we got outside we were instantly surrounded by our friends, all of them engulfing me in a hug.

I searched for one in particular and threw my arms around him when I did. I could tell he was surprised, but he returned the action almost immediately.

"Thanks Ted... for everything. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you..."

"It was you who did everything Mickie. You saved the day."

"Hardly," I responded, laughing softly before pulling away to look into his face.

"No you honestly did. I talked to one of the officers here and they told me there was a bomb found, set to blow when detonated. Apparently they were going to wait until they were safely away. But you stopping them delayed that and allowed the police to get up there. You saved all of our lives Mickie."

"I had no idea..."

"How could you have? The important thing is it ended with all of us safe."

I barely had time to ponder anything further as a pair of arms engulfed me so ferociously I thought I was being attacked again. It took me several moments to realize that it was Theresa, Ethan's mother, who had her arms around me.

"Hi," I laughed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful," she pulled away and looked up at me with a smile on her face, "And more importantly Ethan is fine thanks to you."

"Oh no I didn't–"

She cut me off abruptly, "Don't you dare be so modest. You saved our lives Mickie, we will forever be grateful to you. Thank you."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You're son is wonderful. Both of you take care." She nodded her head and after giving me one last hug, she hurried off in the direction of her son who was standing near a police officer.

I took a deep breath and watched them make their way to their car before turning to face my friends, "I'll see you all later," I announced.

I placed my hand gently on the small bruise on Maryse's cheek and sent her a comforting smile before walking away to get in the ambulance alongside Randy. I shrugged off the EMT who was fussing over my arm, telling him to wait until we arrived at the hospital.

"You know Mickie, even though you saved my life, I'm still disappointed that you purposely put yourself in danger on more than one occasion," Randy finally broke the silence.

"Oh so you're allowed to act all macho but I can't. Look, Randy I love you and I love that you're protective but if we've learned anything today its how ridiculously protective over each other we are and it's unhealthy. How many times did we almost die today Randy? It's ridiculous!"

He released a sigh, "Okay let's work on that then. I'll try and be less... hot headed if you stop being so careless," I sent him a stern look, "If _we _stop being so careless," he corrected himself.

I smiled at him, "Deal!"

I leaned my head down on his chest and draped my arm over him gently. It was in that moment that I fully realized how exhausted I was. I guess the adrenaline had finally worn off, and I was just now aware of how sore I was, specifically my arm. I wondered how long it was going to be before either of us were going to be cleared to step into the ring again, and I hoped it was soon. If anything was going to help me get past this trauma, it was being in that ring in front of the WWE Universe.

"So did you learn anything else today?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, never to accept a free dinner from a stranger."

We both chuckled at the joke; it was nice in a sense, but I couldn't completely shrug off the terrible feelings that had overcome me. Every few moments I couldn't help but reminisce on the things that had taken place in the basement and on that rooftop. The pain I had felt was almost unendurable, but even worse was remembering the look in _his_ eyes. Never had I met a man before, so off the rails with absolutely no reservations and no decency. Would I ever get over that, and forget about him completely or would he haunt me for the rest of my life?

And even worse than that was when I had thought that I was going to lose Randy. Never before had I felt such terror, such pain and I hoped to never have to repeat that in the future. He was far too precious and far too important to me. And I knew that as long as I had him by my side, I would be able to get over this no matter how long it took. This was one of those moments when you took the time to truly appreciate how lucky you were to have such a wonderful life and even more wonderful friends... that was the _one_ positive that had come out of this.

Never would I have expected something like that to happen to me... although, who _really_ does?

_Okay so the pairing wasn't original but no one else fit this story in my head the way Randy and Mickie did. I'm hoping the plot wasn't too outrageous. I know it's a stretch but hey, it's fiction right? I hope you enjoyed this but then again I could be the only one who thought this was a good idea lol.  
>I know it was a little long, and I got a little carried away but I hope it turned out alright. It took me forever to come up with an idea, so I didn't get as much time as I liked to spend on it! Anyway I'm just glad to be posting something on fan fiction again, and hopefully I have another story up soon.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Man Down

**Author:** Aleanor Black

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Prompt:** Fanfiction Contest

**Fandom:** WWE Wrestling (Storyline based)

**Pairing/Character(s):** Randy Orton/Kelly Kelly (one sided), Mickie James, OC

**Summary:** _Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn. For Kelly, she never knew how true it was until Randy broke her heart for the final time. How does she deal with her vengeful feelings?_

**Warning:** A bit AU, **Character's Death**, OC, mild adult themes

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, this is for Claire O' Mack fanfiction contest on . This is the second time I entered a fanfiction contest. This is also the first time I'm writing a wrestling het fanfiction. I wanted to mix horror, drama, and mystery in one story. I don't know if I succeed since this is the first for me to combine those three, but I hope I did a decent job. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Side Note:** the gin called "Bondon" is basically made up. There so much to chose from and so I stick to making up one. If you know Randy's favorite gin, congratulation you are a complete fan.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kelly, Orton, and James in this story. They belong to WWE and TNA respectably while the actors/wrestlers are paid for portraying them. I'm not making any profit from this story and never will. However, I do own a character name Queen!**

The fog rolled in across the bay and Kelly knew that this was going to be a night they would never forget. She breathed in the cool air before she went inside her house. She looked at the clock. He was late as always but Kelly wasn't about to let it sour her mood.

Kelly went in the kitchen and opened the cabinets. She took out two small, crystal-like glasses and a bottle of gin. She smiled, setting the objects on the table. She put two ice cubs in each glass and filled it with gin. Kelly grabbed a tiny vial from the table and opened it.

She coughed a couple of times before pouring a little in Randy's glass. She quickly closed it and saw how the substance blended in the clear liquid. She chuckled. Randy was notorious for having a sugar tooth. She found that out by having dinner with him on one particular night. He ordered an extra serving of pie and chocolate cake. He ate each piece and still wanted more. She found it amusing, her Randy love for anything sugary.

Kelly placed two lemons in each glass before she heard a knock at the door. She sighed; she didn't get the chance to put up the gin. Then again, they would be too busy with each other to worry about it.

Kelly looked at herself through the living room mirror. She puffed out her blond hair, giving it more body than it original had. She straightened the purple silk robe which covered the rest of her outfit.

Everything was perfect.

Kelly took a deep breath before proceeding to the front door. She opened it and was greeted by the Viper's seductive smile. Although the fog was thicker than she thought, she still saw how his clothing fitted his body like second skin. He was sex on legs.

Randy leaned against the doorway.

"Are you going to let me in?"

His voice sounded like silk to her ears. The voice alone sends chills down her spine.

"Of course, baby," she answered, moving out of his way. She closed the door, admiring the view from behind. He pulled her into a warm embrace, giving him the perfect opportunity to smell the sweet perfume on her skin.

"You smell nice, baby. I hope it's for me." He kissed her.

Kelly pushed him away gently until she had enough room. Randy whimpered until she took off the robe to reveal her outfit. It took her days to find something he would like. The dark pink, lacy bra and pantie set made her skin glow. The robe slide down her body until it landed on the floor. She watched the emotions floored Randy's face, particularly his hunger eyes.

Randy licked his lips.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He moved to embrace her again until Kelly held up her hand. Randy recoiled.

"Let's have a drink first, and then we can do other things. Okay?" she said, her finger circling around his chest.

"Anything you say, Kel." He was about to kiss her but she moved out of his reach. She winked at him before entering the kitchen.

Kelly picked up the two glasses and stared at the vial. She smiled, thinking it would change their situation for the better. She walked back in the living room and gave him his glass.

Randy held the glass to his noise. He inhaled.

"Bondon, my favorite brand. Not even my wife could figure that out," he joked.

Kelly's chest tightens.

"Toast to a wonderful night," Randy said.

Kelly nodded, her glass clicked against his. She took a sip of her gin but mostly watched Randy engulfed it in one take. He wiped the liquid from his lips before he grinned at her.

"You know how to make drinks, Kel. It was refreshing. So where…" Randy paused. He held his forehead, feeling strangely dizzy. He rested his hand on the sofa.

"Something wrong, Ran?" she asked, concerned at his behavioral.

Randy held up his hand.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just feel dizzy, that's all." He tried to move away from the couch but found himself holding his stomach. He groaned while his whole body began to tremble.

Randy could barely stand as Kelly watched from the kitchen's doorway. She didn't know if she should help him or continued to stare. She saw him walking towards her until he fell on the wooden floor. She quickly jumped out of his way, bumping into the table. She grasped.

Randy's skin started to melt from his bones. He raised his hand and saw how the skin hung loosely. He screamed, the foam mixed with blood ran from his mouth down his throat and chest. Blood from every known part of his body ran out of him, along with more skin and muscle. Randy ran his hand down the side of his face and a chunk of skin came off. The only thing left was his stained bones. Each melt substance slide from his bones like overcooked chicken. His clothes slide off of his now decaying body, wetted from the running mush. The once tanned, hard body turned to liquid mush in front of Kelly's eyes.

The smell of rotten skin ran through Kelly's noise. Her stomach turned as she continued to watch him become bones. The skeleton even crumbled along with his skin, the only thing solid was his two eyeballs, lifeless and dull.

She screamed, moving away from his non-solid body. She sat on the table, knocking off the gin and vial. She didn't hear it crashed on the floor; she was too busy looking at the once lively body. Kelly brought her knees to her chest. Her mouth hang opened, eye wide with shock and fear. She couldn't even speak since her voice was sore from the screaming. She slightly trembled as her thoughts became rapid.

Kelly never meant for it to happen. She didn't want to see him turned to nothingness.

She covered her mouth. Tears ran down her face, staining her cheeks.

_What have I done?_

**||One Week Earlier||**

Kelly looked at the note then at the front door. Mickie told her the woman could help her. She remembered Mickie comforting her the night after she won the Diva's Belt. It was supposed to be a good night. Unfortunately Randy made the night a living hell. Mickie gave her the note and told her to see the woman late at night, around midnight. Now, Kelly didn't know if she should continue or turn back and go home.

The house was in an ordinary, suburban neighborhood. A two story, Victorian inspired house surrounded by rose brushes, the reddest she ever seen. The light blue paint made it stand out among the other houses. Even the arched roof was completely unusual in the neighborhood.

The house didn't scare her. It was the idea that an old woman owning an illegal business lived in an almost boring neighborhood.

Life was full of surprises.

But Kelly trusted Mickie. She will never lead her astray and always stayed by her side. If she said the woman can help her, Kelly believed her.

Kelly took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a couple of seconds until she heard the woman's voice.

"Who is it?"

"Kelly. A friend sent me here to seek your help. She said you specialized in solving problems."

The woman chuckled.

"It depends on the problem, but I let you in."

As soon as she spoke those words, the door opened. Kelly stepped back. There was no one to greet her, except for the half lighted hallway. She looked behind her, making sure no one followed her. Even lying to her roommate was a tricky task. It wasn't safe for a woman to travel alone at night, but she had no choice. One lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

Kelly entered the house and walked pass numerous pictures of the woman's family which decorated the walls. Some pictures dated back to the late nineteenth century while others were very recent. There was other decoration hanging on the wall but Kelly main focus was in the dining room. The lights were turned on, allowing her to see the large room. The long oak table stood in the middle while the dark green walls made it appeared lighter than it really was.

Kelly eyes landed on the old jar sitting in the middle of the table. Tanned with some cracks on the side due to age, was round with a black top. Kelly didn't take her eyes off it, not realizing the woman sitting at the end of it.

"You must be Kelly," she said.

Kelly eyes landed on the woman who surprised her. She expected an older woman with wrinkles all over her face and gray, stingy hair. Instead she met a younger woman who braids reached the end of her back and almonds eyes which held wisdoms beyond her years. The woman pulled a black cigar from her golden cigarette case and lit it with a snap of her fingers.

It startled her. She subconsciously recoiled to the doorway. The woman laughed.

"What? You think witches don't exist."

"I thought…they were made up." She controlled her breathing.

The woman looked at her black cigar while the smoke escaped her lips.

"We exist. We rather stay in hiding then let plenty of mortals know about us. And to answer your question, I'm old enough to be your great-great…let's just say I'm older than you," then she looked at Kelly, "Now, tell me, what is your problems?"

Kelly looked at her hands.

"My boyfriend hurt me, again."

"Why?"

Kelly looked at the grandfather clock. She saw her reflection and felt appalled by it.

"Well…Ms…"

"Queen, just call me Queen," she said.

"Well, Queen, he…he…"she stuttered. She didn't know if she could explain it to Queen. It still painful to talk about it despite it happened several months ago. It wasn't everyday a person asked the help of a witch to solve her problems.

She heard the thumping of the woman's fingertips.

"I'm a very busy woman. If you know what's your problem then I suggest…"

"He left me for his wife," Kelly answered, staring at her. "He dumped me because he didn't need me anymore. He humiliated me again and I just let him." She tried not to cry but remembering Randy ending their relationship in front of all the Divas in the locker room was too much to handle. She even remembered the snicker on Melina's face, taunting her.

Kelly knew Randy was married but it didn't stop her from pursing him. He was the type of man who could help her farther her career. He had the connections and she wanted it to become the best Diva on Raw rooster. She knew what he liked and despite her better judgment, she was able to seduce the Viper.

Randy wasn't an angel. He always looking for a new woman in his bed and Kelly was willing to be that woman. He promised Kelly a promotion as long as she followed his commands. Kelly obeyed him and in a matter of days, she was in all the major pay-per-view matches. She became the most popular Diva and Randy's favorite lover. She never thought she would fall in love with him so quickly. He dumped the first time because of her undying love for him. The breakup lasted two months until he promised he will leave his wife for her. Kelly should have known it was a lie but Randy gave her the world and she wanted him. Unfortunately, it ended when she least expected.

The woman frowned.

"You want revenge after your scornful lover went back to his wife. Is that right?"

Kelly nodded. It played through her mind every single day. Every time she saw the bastard, she wanted him to suffer. The smirk on his face every time he walked passed her made her sick. He promised she will get her push. He promised he will leave his wife. He made many more promises and he broke each one. Not only did he dump her but all the opportunities was taken away. For months she had to watch Melina wearing the Diva's belt while she had to wrestle weaker opponents. He couldn't do that to her, not again. The first time was unbearable. The second time was humiliation. It was never going to be a third time. Randy will pay for what he reduced to her.

"You deserved it."

Kelly narrowed her eyes at Queen. She rolled her hand into a fist while her eyes turned dark with anger.

"What?"

"You knew he was married, but you still pursed him," the woman's voice remained neutral but on the verge cockiness.

"He wasn't the poor, defenseless man you making him out to be. He slept with other women before he came to me. He made a lot of promises and…"

"It doesn't matter. You slept with someone else's man. You wanted your cake and eat too. Besides, you wanted your career to go farther, isn't that right?" she smirked.

Kelly froze.

"I'll take it as a yes."

Her eyebrow pressed firmly on her eyeballs. She gripped the table, furious at Queen for knowing too much about her private business.

"Look, I came here for your help not your advice on my morals. I know he was married but that's not the point."

"He took your pride and you want it back," Queen said coolly

"Yes. He took everything away from me in three words and I want him to suffer. I don't want him to get away with it," she cried.

Queen sighed.

"Sit down and I will tell you what you need."

At first, Kelly refused. If she wanted to hear a speech about her wrongdoings, she might as well call her mother. But looking at Queen's piercing eyes caused her body to move on its one accord. She sat near the woman's left side and watched the jar zoomed to her outreached hand. Kelly's mouth dropped which caused the woman to laugh.

"It lies in this jar. The same one you've been looking at the moment you entered the room. I hardly use it but I think it's about time." She opened it.

The smell of molded cheese and rotten decay of a corpse filled Kelly's noise. She covered her noise as she barely breathed. She wondered how the woman could stand the heinous smell.

Queen poured the white substance in a vial.

"Think of it as sugar. As long as you mix it in his drink, the smell will disappear."

"Will it work?" Kelly asked. Her eyes watered due to the strong odor.

"Oh Kelly, of course it will work," she said sweetly, almost innocently, "He will never know what hit him." She closed the jar and vial. She then gave it to Kelly.

Kelly uncovered her noise, the smell no longer present in the room. She held the vial in the air. It looked like sugar, Randy's favorite substance.

Kelly smiled. She craved revenge and it was in her small hands. Randy will never humiliated her again. She will finally be able to move with her life.

"Be careful, though, the substance works only in what the heart's desires. If you desire revenges, the substance will react to your heart. Keep that in mind."

Kelly hid the vial in her purse.

"Thank you." She pulled out some money but Queen stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. I usually get payments in other ways. I hope you have a safe night. You can help yourself out." In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Kelly jumped from her chair and a little shout escaped her lips. In a matter of seconds, Kelly left the dining room and shut the front behind her. She breathed deeply, still rattled by the woman sudden disappearances. She leaned against the door and pulled out the vial. She wasn't anyone fool and Randy will soon learn. The substance in the vial will teach him a lesson he will never forget.

Kelly placed it back in her purse and left the house. As she walked, a hideous smile appeared on her face. The thrust for revenge filled her heart and spirit. The idea of seeing Randy begging for mercy filled her inside. She couldn't wait to see it work.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Randall."

She heard his wife voice from the background. Her heart shattered to pieces when she heard her voice. She didn't want to hurt her but he deserved it.

"Kelly? Why are you calling so late?" He asked sleepily.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She smiled wickedly.

**||The Present||**

Kelly stared at the mingled, pinkish liquid on her floor. The stench went through her noise, making her head spin. She walked slowly to her bedroom and closed the door. She leaned against it and slide to the carpeted floor. Her face was blank.

_What have I done_, she continued to think. She wanted Randy to suffer not die. She would never wish death on anyone, not even that bastard. She breathed deeply, feeling the room closing in on her. She pressed her knees to her chest, rocking slowly. The vision of Randy's death played through her mind and there were no way she could ignore it. She killed Randy Orton. How will the news handle it? Sweet, innocent Kelly Kelly had murdered a man by using magic. She will lose everything because of one poison.

"…_the substance works only in what the heart desires…"_

Kelly raised her head as the voice of the woman echoed through her mind. She hardly paid attention to her warning. She was too busy thinking about the wonders of the potion. How can a substance react to a person's heart? Kelly wished she listened to the old hag's warning.

Queen's laughter echoed through her ear which frightened her. She never intended to kill him. She never wanted him to leave the world in that fashion. It scared her; to have the power to harm another person. Her thought raced rapidly in her mind. She didn't mean for it to happen. Her heart was clear of anger, resentment, and every bad thing. All she felt was revenge, wanting to see his body destroyed…

She felt numb, frozen, all the emotions drained from her. It seemed like everything moved in slow motion, as if she was in a dream state. Everything around her became a blur while her body became part of the atmosphere. She felt empty. She just killed a man she hated and loved. It was avoidable but her pride got in the way. Now she had blood on her hands.

Kelly tilted her body until she laid on the floor. She continued to hold herself as her thoughts began to plague her. She was a murderer. She killed the man who turned her world upside down. How will she deal with it?

Kelly smoked a cigarette while sitting at the windowsill. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she knew it was days. Randy's watered corpse remained at the same spot, the smell dying down. Kelly became accustomed to the smell but she was relived it was going away. She was in her own hell, where all of her senses were gone. Her knees were pulled to her chest as she continued to stare out the window.

The fog was gone and the sun shined through the window. Black circles formed under her eyes while her once bouncy hair, laid flat on her face. She still wore the lingerie, refusing to change into something else. She couldn't do anything, not even when the door opened to reveal her friend.

"Kelly? Oh thank God I found you. Everyone was worried about you and…" Mickie froze when she saw the mess on the floor. The remaining bones that didn't decay floated on the liquid leftovers. Mickie's back hit the door.

"Kelly! What happened? Oh my God. Is that a person…" she stopped. She noticed two eyeballs staring at her.

"Is…is…that my husband?" she cried.

Kelly didn't give her an answer as Mickie landed on the floor and cried.

"Oh my God, Randy! No! This can't be. Kelly, please tell me what happened?"

Kelly didn't turn to her as she continued to smoke her small piece of cigarette. Her eyes were colder while the frown became permanent on her face. The noise of Mickie's sobbing ran on death's ear. She heard nothing. She felt nothing.

Kelly was nothing. She was just a shell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next one shot guys please let all the authors know how they are doing by sending in your reviews.**

***a/n: This is a one shot for Claire O' Mack's writing contest! Check it out if you haven't done so yet! Special thanks to caylender for editing this cuz she is amazing! :)**

**Sadly I do not own the wrestlers or their families, Read On…**

The Frosting Conundrum

They had found themselves in odd situations before, but this one really took the cake. Literally.

"Dude, do you know how to frost a cake? I have no clue how to frost a cake," John Cena whispered to his best friend, Randy Orton, as the two sat in one of the most awkward situations they had been in in a while.

Sure, there was that time that John suggested they go sky diving. Or the time before that when Randy had made John climb an active volcano while in Hawaii just for kicks. It was even more awkward than when their wives had forced them to take dance lessons as part of a romantic getaway and the two had to be dance partners to demonstrate things to the class. John wound up being the woman, which was degrading for him, and Sam and Liz had laughed to no end after that.  
>But none of that even compared to the torture, the pure uncanny horror of- of- of… cooking class!<p>

"We're screwed!" cried Cena, beginning to pace back and forth behind the little counter that served as their station to make scrumptious delicacies. "We're never going to get out of here! I can't do this; I can't do this; I can't do this!"

Cena began to hyperventilate as Orton pityingly looked at his best friend who was breaking down over baked goods. Randy chuckled at John letting a smirk play across his lips.

"Now is NOT the time to laugh Randy! Do you want to get out of here alive or do you want Frenchie over there to tear your insides out and use them on chicken parmesan?" John asked rather frightened of the French chef who was watching the class. Randy shook his head and sighed while letting John freak out a little more. He couldn't help but think how this had all started just because of some silly challenge from the Divas.

(XXXX)

1 Week Earlier…  
>"No I'm telling you girls, Chef Charlot is amazing!" Natalya bragged to the other Divas backstage at a show the WWE was doing in St. Louis at the time. "It is a lot of hard work though."<p>

"It certainly sounds like it Nattie," answered a smiling Eve. "What did you guys make in class this week anyway?"

"Homemade macaroni and cheese, oh girls, it was to die for! Chef Charlot knows how to make it all healthy for you, too, so you don't have to work extra hard to burn off unwanted calories," Natalya explained with a smile on her face. As the Divas continued the mindless chatter, the two biggest WWE faces came up behind them to join the conversation while waiting for their cue to go to the ring.

"Ladies," Randy greeted all of them giving a nod of his head. The Divas all turned and acknowledged the Viper back. John though who was now standing alongside Natalya, listening to her stories of the famous Chef Charlot was oddly silent. But from what Randy could see, John was working a plan in his mind, which for Randy, meant that he was going to be dragged into some outright dangerous adventure, no thanks to John Anthony Felix Cena.

"So Chef Charlot, huh?" John questioned, crossing his broadly muscular arms. Natalya nodded at the Leader of the CeNation waiting for more to come out of his mouth. "This cooking class sounds easy enough, Nattie. I bet Randy and I could do it."

"John," Randy moaned. He had known his friend was going to say something stupid, and Cena had just confirmed his suspicions.

"No, Randy, if he thinks the two of you can handle it, then the two of you can handle it," Natalya replied with a gleam in her eyes. "Plus I'm sure Sam and Liz would love for you, two, cook them dinner sometime. So what do you boys say, want to come with me to class next week?"

John looked to Randy while Randy huffed at the ground not knowing what the heck to expect.

"Chef Charlot would love to have you," Natalya emphasized again.

"Fine, we'll do it," Randy answered unaware of the fate he had just sealed for him and John Cena.

(XXXX)

Yep, this was how they got to be here staring at a cake that was burnt to a crisp because John had forgotten to turn on the timer. The frosting looked more chunky than Campbell's Chunky soup since Randy had not whisked it but instead pounded it. Natalya stared at them from across the room and gave a small wave at the two of them. Randy returned the wave and went back to trying to frost the cake while John was having his total and complete mental breakdown on the other side of him. He had been muttering about some traumatic childhood incident with carrots and carrot cake. However, Randy knew better than to ask.

As Chef Charlot, who John and Randy had soon learned was a man not a woman like some would think, made his rounds, Randy couldn't help but feel nervous about what he would say about the cake.

Natalya waited patiently, watching Randy squirm as Chef Charlot made his way to the table that held the destroyed cake. It would be entertaining to watch the French man scream at the two pro wrestlers. And it would teach them the lesson that cooking wasn't so easy.

"I must say Mr. Orton and Mr. Cena, this is a rather unique cake!" exclaimed Chef Charlot, winking at Randy. Randy felt a red hot blush creep across his face while looking down at a mangled piece of a bake good.

"You could say that again," John muttered next to Randy. The thing was charred and only one half of it was covered in frosting because Randy hadn't had enough to cover the whole cake.

"May I try a piece?" Chef Charlot questioned. Randy and John both raised their eyebrows at the French man as though he was mad. "It looks absolutely scrumptious."

"Go ahead," Randy answered while cutting him a piece and handing it him. John was making gaging noises in the background while Randy tried to wrap his little head around the fact that this man was eating that devastation of a cooking experiment. Natalya on the other side of the room couldn't believe it either.

"Delicious, you boys should come to cooking class more often," the Chef declared and walked away, leaving the boys stunned and unable to move. "I hope to see you back here again. Alright Miss Natalya, let's see what you have come up with this week."

Chef Charlot said as he moved onto the rest of his students.

"Well, that was unexpected," John said while rubbing his hand across the back of his head in confusion. Randy nodded in unison. "Come on; let's get out of here before he makes us cook something else. I saw a Dick's Sporting Goods down the road from here; maybe they have that new Ryan Grant jersey that I've been looking for."

With that, John dashed out the door as fast as his well-toned legs could carry him. Randy followed suit not wanting to take a cooking class ever again. As he looked over his shoulder, he could Chef Charlot screaming at Natalya in French. Randy shook his head feeling sorry for his friend and scrambled out of the classroom not wanting to face the wrath of the French cook with the weirdest of tastes.

But if you were Randy or Natalya and if you had learned anything from that day, it was that this situation had really taken the cake. But if you were John, you had learned that from now Liz was the only one going to do the cooking in the house unless it involved anything microwavable or made in twenty minutes or less. He never wanted to relive the horror of the frosting conundrum ever, ever again.

Review this StoryReport Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community

Return to Top


	12. Chapter 12

Much apologies for not getting to this sooner, I have been having problems and I have been waiting for one more one shot.

However the author informs me that they do not have time at the moment so it is time, I will ask all the judges to make their decision and I will get back to you as soon as I can with the results.

I want to thank all the authors who took part, they were all grand efforts and without you this contest would have been nothing.

I hope in future I get even more entries if I decide to run another contest. For now if you have not read the stories I suggest you check them out and leave a review, your comments will help the judges make their decision.

I would also like to point out I will have no say in the decision unless they cannot agree on who wins so please don't hate me if your story does not make it or my judges as far as I am concerned all those who entered are winners and you will all be getting a mention in the next oneshot I write. Which knowing me will be soon.

Thank you for reading XxX


	13. Chapter 13

Here we go the page that you have all been waiting for the results.

I would just like to thank all those who entered, I will be promoting all of you in my story updates and directing people to the contest to read your works.

So thank you: XxxDarkCloudxxX

TakerQueenUnleashed

NEIWIS

Sophia0401

Aleanor Black

CaptainBartholomew

This contest would have been nothing without your wonderful stories.

Also to the judges who had a very hard choice to make, so a special thanks to. Redheadedsweetheart, FansofCenaton and XxxFutureWWEDivaxxX who had such a thankless and unenviable job.

They had specific criteria to look for on these stories as it was an original writing contest. Including the paring and the plot line. Interesting twists and keeping the reader engaged with the story.

I have decided to only name the top two stories the winner and the runner up, all those who did not get placed you all still did really well and I am honoured that you took time to take part.

And finally the long awaited results. And believe me it was a split decision and I hate that someone had to come second but I was not a judge and I am going with their final decision.

In second place it was Aleanor Black with Man Down, I loved this story and I thought it was highly original and beautifully written. I really enjoyed the twist at the end and an outstanding effort. So I will be adding a shorter interview with her as a runner up prize soon.

And on to the winner.

The winning story is Trapped by Sophia0401. This was a wonderful story with many twist and turns in it. Well written and wonderfully suspenseful. I hope everyone who has read these stories agrees that it was also a well deserving winner. I will be adding an interview with the winning author on here as soon as I have constructed the questions and also providing them with their chosen oneshot staring themselves and the superstar or diva of her choosing.

Congratulations and thank you to all once more.

XxX


End file.
